Coming Master
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Hello, my name is Akamaru. This is my master, Kiba. I know he isn't much of a looker, but I'm sure I'll find him a good home one day. :hiatus forever dang it:
1. We may need matching outfits

I can't guarantee what the future of this story may take but it may reference recent manga events and/or go AU. I am also a horrible updater. So if you don't like spoilers/alternate takes on time/hate waiting, please do not torture yourself to read this. I am a heavily inexperienced writer, and I would love any spelling/grammatical/story telling/IC errors pointed out. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**1: Fitting In With the Pack**

You were and are still a very stubborn pup. Where Naruto was abandon by silent authority, and begged to be part of the group- you chose to leave the group by your own choice. Was it an attempt to be cool, a rebel? I was too young to be sure. All I knew was that I didn't care. I had you all to myself, and that was all that mattered.

I sensed them becoming excited, disgusted and amused as you did as you pleased. We once walked into class, hardly recognizable from all of the mud and grass caked to our bodies. As Iruka-sensei turned from yelling at Naruto to yelling at us, you looked a little nervous. I felt my tail curve under my body.

"_-and the mess in the halls! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

As you readied yourself for an apology, the sound you were waiting for arrived. Snickers, chuckling and laughter grew from the seats. Your confidence returned, and my tail raised to wag.

"_I say I did a good job."_ You grinned, all canines in place.

**... run run run ...**

I felt your anger and frustration when your name echoed after the Aburame. I remember how you couldn't stand his silence. You and I were constant communicators. Either it be vocal or body language. We were never quite, and we were sure everyone knew our opinion. And you always chipped in for me when others couldn't understand me.

But this boy gave nothing. Well, not nothing. I'm sure there was something. It was just so foreign to us we couldn't recognize it. It was very different from Hinata, who communicated on a quiet pulse. Odd, but relaxing.

Shino however, seemed to pride himself in not making sense. He hid behind thick cloth, just to make sure that if any sound were to leak out of him, it would be muffled. And because he was an Aburame, it wasn't a 'faze', this was how he chose to live life on a day to day basis.

I remember you making fun of him in the hallways of the academy, telling everyone he showers with his clothes on. Every 'silent but deadly' deal was his fault. As I heard the echoes of laughter around us encouraging you further, I, a dog who saw the world with smells and emotion knew we were lost in a bug swarm.

**... run run run ...**

If a human wanted to understand how people like me think, all they would have to do was watch the Inuzuka clan and suddenly it all made sense to them. Which only confuses me more. I don't see much difference. Well, on the mental scale. We are very different on the outside. I'm hairier than you and I need an extra pair of legs to get places, but I have my favorite colors and foods. Well to be honest, there isn't much food that I don't like. I'd hate to think I'm discriminatory towards any food group- Except vegetables, screw them. How something edible can taste anything but is beyond me. Kiba, I'm sick of your mom 'sneaking' them into my dish. What? Does she think I can't smell it? Because you know what-

She's right, I can't. All I see is meat, all I smell is meat, then I take a bite and I taste beans.

WHY?

**Where are you going?**

What makes a good pack? You don't just need a strong leader. In a pack, everyone counts; it doesn't matter what they look like, or smell or taste. It all boils down to a similar mind set and strong communication. We will share space with anyone who respects things we love. If one of our own is in trouble, we would collect the others and do our best to solve it then and there. If a mind of a traitor slipped in among us, we would give them a warning to leave before we did it ourselves. And if you were not fast, your legs and throat would be our teeth's new playground.

That is why we are so hard to break.

And I guess that is why you tried so hard to take over the team when Kurenai-sensei was not there. Neither Hinata nor Shino showed outright interest in being leader, and you only wanted to help. Well, you wanted to help Hinata. You only wanted to show off to Shino.

Ironically, your communication with 'normal' humans was lacking, and you gave the impression of a bully. So what Shino did to you next, I guess you had coming.

I was shocked at first like you, but I managed to recover fast enough to enjoy the look on your face as you tried to process the fact that you just got slapped by an Aburame.

Interesting how that gesture never gets lost on translation.

**... wait for me ...**

When the only boy who passed Shino with top marks left the village, I didn't know what to think. I hardly knew the boy. It certainly left an odd feeling in all the other teams, I sensed that for sure. He who showed the best promise out of the new Leafs wilted and dropped out of the scene. I felt the disappointment in Shino, even as he kept his voice level. Suddenly leadership seemed more important to him and he stepped forward, determined to show he was not Sasuke.

It turns out he is an emotional kid, he just doesn't allow it to run his life like we do.

It's nice to know he isn't a machine, but to see someone express joy by not smiling is strange. It can give the wrong idea. After all, everything we do is shaped by our emotions. We eat when we are hungry, dance when the mood is right and laugh when a good joke is said. Shino doesn't do any of that.

I guess that what makes him a better ninja.

A better ninja in the field, not necessarily in the casual field. Strange how a boy who loved being so mysterious, was incredibly blunt. It was nice to know he was honest.

This didn't stop Hinata from crying, however. Which was the only excuse you needed to punch him back.

People think Inuzukas are just a bunch of violent maniacs, but that isn't true. We wait for excuses.

It looks like everyone here sucks at communication.

As you two clashed in the shrubbery I walked up to Hinata to comfort her. I scratched at her sandals until she picked me up. Licking her face, I managed to create a small smile on her face.

"Oh Akamaru, S-Shino is right. If I really l-like N-N-Naruto I would of confronted him and... and told him by now." Using me as a towel, she dried her soft, pale eyes on my head and ears. "G-good boy..." Despite our great insufficiency in understanding each other, I tried a whine and a snuggle under her chin. Shivering from the sudden touch of my cold wet nose, she scratched my head.

She's cute, for a human.

I felt your ego before I heard your stumbling steps into the clearing. You had your arm over Shino's shoulder, and both of you were covered in cute, bruises, and little beetles. I'd say that was the first time I saw Shino that unclothed, and from Hinata's gasp it also seemed to be her first time too.

"Oh my-! W-what happened?"

"Eh, nothing." was your grinning reply. Shino grunted,

"I'm sorry about earlier Hinata, that was not my place." My air supply was cut in half by her growing grip on me.

"Th-that's alright Shino." I smelled that she was biting her lip too hard. It was going to bleed soon.

"It's not alright!" You barked. "By hell if-" Shino shrugged your arm off and gently grabbed your shoulder, the little creatures crawled off of you and onto him.

"Let's not push this further than it needs to." Shino's voice returned to it's monotone level.

"Uh?" You gave a quick glance in his direction. "Yeah..." You walked up to Hinata and outstretched your arms to receive me.

"Careful there Hinata, Akamaru likes to breathe just as much as us." I was so glad to hear that as you plucked me from her. As I settled on your fuzzy head she began her persistent apologizing again. "Hey, hey! Calm down." You waved your hands. "Shino still owes you. You should think of a good payback... Like paying for lunch!"

I didn't hear Shino's comment on that matter but she started to smile again and I felt your relief as you began to fit into the pack.

"Please Hinata, chose a Sukiyaki-ya restaurant!" You placed a rough arm around her in a short squeeze. Strangely, it seemed to relax her as we walked out of someone's backyard.

"Please Hinata, don't," was Shino's short reply as our feet met the dry dirt road.

**... I am right behind ...**

* * *

Despite popular belief, most dogs can see color. However the colors we see compared to what they see are vastly different. Sight Hounds who's eyes are bred to see things from far away, don't see so fabulously up close. It doesn't help that their faces are long causing multiple accidents of face smackery.

Sukiyaki-ya restaurants are wonderful, but expensive. There is a common joke that you can only go to one if you own a cow you are willing to give up.

What is Akamaru? A giant Beagle with a wire coat? While a breed of dog will never guarantee what kind of personality a dog will have, I will do my best to give a bit of factual realism along the way. Oh God, are you going to get educated by a _fanfic_? OH NO! This isn't the Hetalia fandom!

If I do get a fact wrong or if you have a fun story/fact of dogs, please do share! Any fellow Borzoi lovers out there?


	2. Growing down?

**2: Growing Up**

Only people with the arms of a demon baboon can get their arms around me now. We have finally switched places. Your head is too small for me now. It's now you sitting on me. It wasn't easy getting there, and I'm not just talking about the growing pains. Climbing trees became a weird problem because my feet were not the same size they were yesterday. Then there was our bed trouble. We used to share the bed every night. I wasn't a quiet sleeper, I would get dreams of running away from stars and would kick constantly. Which didn't matter when I was tiny, but as I got larger there became less room on the bed. And then I would kick you in... places.

For a while, I felt as if we were in a disintegrating marriage as you would holler me out of our room, leaving me in sniffing sobs on the living room couch. Even then we still couldn't sleep because we were just too used to having someone to cuddle with under the sheets. Funny how angry we could be at each other, still be under the same roof and still feel lonely.

Funny...

Our lack of sleep was beginning to show up in the middle of critical missions. Suddenly Hinata was looking less like the clumsy one and was saving our butts. It scared me that I felt like I was beginning to burden you more with my existence than easing it. I was ashamed that I wasn't a constant reliable source.

How dare me.

Like in all moments of teen angst, there came the day I thought I needed to give you a break. After one spat too many I left the house and took myself for a walk. I decided I would take a look at the new construction happening in the southern district and hang out there for a few days. It was the weekend, so I wouldn't be missing out on any important missions.

Boy, I had no idea what a simple decision like that would cause in a few days. I was chewing on some fresh roadkill when I saw Shino walking towards me. Don't look at me like that, it was just some large squirrel. Or two squirrels mushed together, I dunno.

Politely he waited for me to finish before he popped up an unexpected question, "Are you alright?"

It's not like I could tell him, _"No, thank you for asking. Kiba and I have been fighting for the past month and I feel like it's all my fault. I wish I was still the small puppy that could sit and warm the laps of my loved ones and not be this large crashing disaster that broke tree branches and gave away our cover."_

So I gave a small whine. What little I could see of Shino's face now seem to ease a little, like he understood me.

"Would you like to come with me? I felt like getting an early lunch."

I thumped my tail on the ground hoping he would see it as a yes. Though I wasn't really looking forward to this lunch. Shino was almost a vegetarian. Not that I'm against vegetables, they just don't have all the fun flavors and texture as your meat. But why deny a free meal?

We sat outside in almost a picnic spread as it was without that checkerboard cloth. I was ruffly licking the roof of my mouth regretting even thinking about eating the lettuce. It was like eating peanut butter without the peanut and the butter. Shino pulled out the batch of tomatoes he bought and rolled a few over to where I was laying. Excellent. Maybe I can wash down this crap with tomato juice.

"Is there any way I can help?"

This was the most talkative I've ever heard him. It was sweet though, him trying to communicate with me without my translator. However, did this mentioning of 'help' mean he knew of my problem?

"Listen to me, Akamaru. I don't know what happened but you should go home. Kiba is in a raging fit and is looking everywhere for you."

You know that feeling where you are given a piece of information that just sends your stomach into a horrid twisted state? Well, dogs get them too. Most of the time it's caused by a medical condition, but still. Shino saw my lips twitch and heard a small squeak.

"You two have been together before I even put Kiba's actions with his name." He stood up placing the empty plastic bag in his pocket. "Whatever he did, he's sorry now." He patted my head softly like Hinata does, but with a bit more care. It was quite different from the roughhouse love I got from you. His hand moved from my head to behind the ears so I didn't catch what he said next but I felt it was among the lines of 'lets go home'.

He didn't talk the rest of the way back to our house. I didn't mind, in fact it reassured me that it was still Shino who only talks in the time of need. A need of a friend. I stopped and gave a short bark to Shino's back, I felt like I owed him a ride.

Shino was heavier than he looked (must be all of those bugs) and I was panting when I saw the familiar patched and busted rooftop. I stopped just outside our yard as Shino eased himself off of me. That was about the time you opened the door and just stared.

"Oh my God..."

It took you a moment, but soon enough you were running towards us, I locked my legs together preparing for you to do that launch and wrestle we did so often- but within eight feet I notice the direction you headed for was Shino's, and what you did right then and there no one has ever done to an Aburame. Or at least, not in public.

You hugged him.

Shino even seemed shocked, as his body was very stiff.

"Oh my God! Thank you! I didn't think you meant it! I mean, I didn't think you would find him! Oh God Shino! Thank you, thank you!" Shino took a deep breath in, and slowly pushed you away. Maybe he was afraid that you would get too excited and lick him like you did Hinata that one time.

"It was no trouble at all, Kiba." The tone of his voice said it only just now became trouble.

"How did you find him and persuade him back?" You gasped.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Shino raised one finger in a light warning. "But comparing to insects, dogs are much easier to understand."

What?

I cocked my head as did Kiba. I had to admit, he had us lost.

* * *

Being that there are no cars in the world of Naruto, the explanation of the roadkill goes like this: Two squirrels fought over an acorn and died at the side of the road where some horses, donkeys and carriages trampled them and fused them into a super squirrel. Believe it.

Despite me writing Akamaru a hater of vegetables, don't think otherwise. Most dogs do need vegetables in their diet. The problem is finding ones they like. Some dogs LOVE carrots, and others don't want to be in the same room as them.


	3. We'll have to confiscate your retinas

**3: Rejected!**

Of the Konoha graduates of our year, many think of Ino being the most flirtatious one. I think of her being the most successful in the skills of the flirting, but not the most flirtatious. Maybe it's because most take your come ons like everything else you say, a joke. But that's what you do, if someone had a hard day, you'd crack a joke. If someone was crying, you'd crack a joke. If you met someone new, you'd crack a joke. If someone had doubts about something, you'd crack a joke. If someone died, you'd crack a joke.

But if someone insulted something you cared about, you'd punch them in the face.

Then you'd crack a joke.

As much as I was glad with your losses as that meant you were still all mine, it frustrated me that people did not wish to go out with you because you had, gasp, dog breath! Please! They make it sound like it's a bad thing! Like dogs are suppose to naturally have bad breath. Where did this stereotype come from? Where? Who wouldn't want a kiss from a loveable hound like me? After all, I have far less germs than you~

Maybe it wasn't the breath thing. You always were rather forward. Maybe a bit too forward. That, and you didn't have that weird sexy mysterious vale of normal human coolness. Or perhaps you kept asking out the wrong women... and men. Whatever it was, your mom wasn't helping as much as she thought she was.

"_Whatever you do, bag a heart-stopper sweetie!"_

You know what? Now I think she was just mocking you. Meanwhile, your best advice was from a girl who was crushing on a boy for what, five years?

"G-girls don't like strangers making p-personal comments about their looks, Kiba."

Wow, only girls? I didn't think anybody liked a stranger walking up to them and say, "Wow, in this lighting, your breasts are aaawesome!" Not that many men had breasts, but still.

Occasionally I would wish I could say, _"He's not my master. My master just went our for a quick second for some fresh air. When he comes back he would've finished two B missions by himself, (yes under five seconds!) he would come back and demand a soda because he's not at the legal age to drink sake." _I was starting to grit my teeth every time you walked up to a stranger, wondering if they were your next victim. And relief would fill my lungs as you would have a revelation and shout, "What am I doing wrong?" but soon again my lungs would deflate as you would go and do the same thing all over again.

"Just one date! Is it too much to ask for one date?"

Even Hinata had been asked out by other lovely boys, but she each turned them down as gently as she stuttered. She had another boy in mind. She had a plan all set out upon his return back to Konoha. And much to your disgust, even Shino had been asked out. And he said yes all three times.

"What did you do, man?" Your teeth clenched in mock angst. "How did you do it?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Was his first answer so you would calm down and sit beside him on the bench and not in his lap, your face in his, "They had no idea I was an Aburame and I was curious." Your laugh was strong, causing Shino's brow to furrow.

"You took advantage of them?"

"I in no such way did." I heard his monotone voice pick up a defensive tone. "At the end of each first date, I told them who I was and then I never see them again." You only laughed harder,

"Oh, that's rich!" Shino kept quiet, but I felt the tension rising on his side of the bench. I decided to get up from behind the bench and behind a tree just in case Shino decided to act upon his feelings. My leaving would be your only warning. If you didn't catch it, too bad.

"So, did you kiss any of them?"

"Kiba, you don't kiss on a first date."

"Yea you do!"

"It wouldn't be right."

"If they want to and you want to, it would be just right!"

"Well I didn't want to."

"Ha! Scared were you?" Any moment now, you and that bench are going to disappear into splinters and ripped flesh.

"No, I just don't do that."

"Well why not?" You kept pressing on, your arms flying around expressing the feelings your voice and words apparently couldn't.

"I just don't!" Shino's voice rose, "Why can't you be satisfied with that?"

"One of those three people could have been the one!"

"You don't know that, Kiba."

"I don't. But one of them COULD!" You stood up. "You could've given them your family's secret Aburame technique, hot passionate love kiss!" I snorted, but Shino didn't get the joke.

"What?" he stood up, facing you hissing. "Have you been reading Kakashi-sensei's books thinking their non-fiction? This is my personal life we are talking about, not yours. Mine and NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS."

He left us both with mouths gaping open. Aburames don't scream, they don't have the lungs for it. The insects use them for flats. But that's how he left the scene, with ringing in our ears.

"That could've gone better." You shrugged. I snorted.

Well said, captain obvious.

* * *

The Basenji is a hunting hound that (possibly) originated in the Democratic Republic of the Congo (read: a name that needs to be shortened). Most people know them as the strange dog that makes yodel noises (unless you own sight hounds, in which they sound normal). They are one of the most ancient dog breeds and are not recommended for beginners. Because the old and young apparently don't mix.


	4. I CAN'T HEAR YOU

**4: Talk to Me**

I always wondered myself why I couldn't speak human but other dogs could. It made me angry and jealous like you wouldn't believe. Because even our bond as strong as it was, could only get so far in conversation. You would get the guts of what I was saying, but any details were left for you to come up with on your own.

Meanwhile there was a pug the size of my paw whom every detail was heard and understood by everyone. I decided after one mission, to go visit the famous Kakashi and ask his dogs for advice. So we can really talk. Then you will not hear, _"You stupid to Shino."_ but hear, _"You are a complete and utter imbecile, you owe Shino more than an apology, but a trip to the vegetarian diner."_

The place I went to ask for help wasn't a very popular area, for good reason. Muggers and thieves alike hung around here. A good excuse for a tussle, but that wasn't why I was here. There were more important things to do, like not getting killed by the guys I wanted help from.

"Please! I wasn't sent here on a dare I just came for help!" Whining, I threw myself on my back to show my innocence.

"Really?" laughed the white Jindo. Cocky bastard, but I knew better than to mess with him.

"Then what are you doing on our turf?" Grumbled another small creature who came behind the Newfoundland. I swear, if Shikamaru was a dog- specifically a Pug, he would look just like this guy. They wear the same expression almost all the time.

"I just wanted to know how you managed to learn to speak human." The pug blinked, it was if he didn't hear that request often.

"That's it?"

"Um, yea. How did you do it?"

"I practiced."

'I practiced' he said. What he should of said was. _"My face is smashed in like a human's so it's easier to pronounce things like a human and for the human ear to understand."_ But no, I had to learn the hard way.

"AEEEEE (a), BWEEEEEE (b), SEEEEEE (c), GREEEEEE (d), EEEE..."

"God dammit, Akamaru! What's gotten into you?"

"SEEEEEF... GWEEEE..."

"Shut up!"

"_But I'm doing this for you!"_ I wanted to say, but it came out, "BWUF I WHOOOING ISSS FUUR ARWOUU!"

"Mom, help! I think Akamaru ate some mushrooms again!"

"Don't just stand there hun! Get him to the vet!"

What? No! I've just been to the doctor two weeks ago! I'm not sick! I've learned my lesson about the mushrooms from my first experience! Kiba, what are you doing!

"WAR ARROUUU WHOOOING?"

"Do you have his back end, ma?"

"DWOON WOO IIT!"

"All tied and secured."

"AWROOOO!"

"Shut up!"

"BWUT IEE WOV UOOO!"

"Shut up, Akamaru!" was your last words to me as you and mom dragged me out of house.

"IEE WUV AROUUU!"

* * *

Like humans and dogs, there are smart and dumb cats. It always miffs me when I hear someone saying that the entire breed of cats is smarter than dogs because they can speak human. So are humans retarded for not knowing how to speak dog/cat? No. Cats can only speak human languages easier because their faces, tongues and throats are shaped more like ours. It has nothing to do with brains.


	5. Or not

**Part 5: Get it Over With**

If you thought Shino wasn't much of a talker in the first place, after that 'little incident' somehow it was possible for him to talk even less. If there was something he had to say he would say it either to me or Hinata. In spite, you where doing this too, so together we had two walking, taking, angry ghosts blowing on each other's ectoplasm.

And what I found interesting was how much of a hypocrite you were. Maybe it was those teenage hormones throwing you off on a loop. But still, it was getting irritating when you always preached 'act your emotions!' to Hinata when you blocked yours at times and then would be a sobbing mess at home. Master, sometimes you are a wimp.

It didn't take Hinata long to want to know what was going on, being the sensitive kid that she is.

"What happened Kiba?"

"It's stupid." you muttered. Yea? Very stupid.

"Please, Kiba. I asked Shino but all he said was to ask you."

"Figures. Damn bug dude."

"Kiba! He is our teammate and friend!"

"Pf! All he is to me is an annoying asshole!" You looked like you bit your tongue on the last sentence. Hinata looked away, her long cloak of hair covering her face.

"Kiba, am I not your friend?"

"I'm sorry Hinata, I was just-" She stopped your words only by raising her head and taking a step forward.

"Shino is my friend Kiba, as are you. And... and I don't like what is happening." She is a brave girl, it just tends to melt away when Uzumaki comes into the picture. "If you need help, I'll be glad to assist. I-I just can't do missions with you guys like this."

I felt your anger melt away and I gave a little smirk. Good sweet, persuasive Hinata. If I could talk to her I could get her to make you do all kinds of fun and interesting things.

"Whatever it takes to get this over with, okay?" she smiled.

"...yeeea..." you mumbled, sounding more unsure than a minute ago.

"So... what did you do?"

"Why are you assuming I was the one who started it?" your arms rose above your head.

"So it was Shino?" She had you, you sat back down on the log.

"All I did was ask him advice on getting a date." You put your hands in your face when she giggled.

"Hehe! I'm so sorry Kiba! Is Shino touchy about that subject?"

"Only on the subject of kissing." you rubbed your temples, "I asked why he never kissed on a first date and his answer was he just didn't want to."

"That's very nice of him."

"What?"

"W-well," she pressed her fingers together, "if you kiss a person when you barely know them then that just tells them you don't really care about them as a person more than their appearance."

"Dammit! If he just said that we wouldn't be in this situation!" you stood, fired up. "What does he think he is, hiding good information like that from me?"

"Nono Kiba!" she grabbed you around the middle, but it looked more like a hug, "We are trying to solve this, not make it worse! Just... just tell him your sorry and say he should string his words better next time. " Her grip on you slipped as your body became more relaxed.

"Yea, that should work. Thanks Hinata!"

"N-no problem!" Yea? This I had to see.

After we walked Hinata home we headed towards the Aburame residence. I felt your growing stress and I was enjoying how you were venting it out: Practicing the speech you were going to give Shino on me.

"Alright, so I'll confront him and say- 'listen Shino-' And I'll grab his shoulders and say, 'No, really listen! I'm sorry okay? End of story.' What do you think?"

I gave a prolonged whine.

"Well, surely they let me in their home. I'm their son's teammate!"

I snorted.

"I know I'm placing it on luck that the family doesn't have any personal communication! Just look as cute as you can when they open the door, okay?"

For some reason, everything loses it's cuteness after it reaches a certain age for humans. Kiba may still think I'm 'adorable' but if I'm correct about the Aburames, they wouldn't even bat an eye at me when I was four weeks old. I wish the bitches of Konoha saw me like you do Kiba, then I might be getting somewhere.

When we reached the house I sat at your left, trying to become something an Aburame might like. You ignored the doorbell and racked your knuckles against the door. After waiting a few seconds you stepped up the foot door to try again but the door moved back before your hand could touch it. When the front door disappeared a very large man easily replaced it.

Ugh, I'm sorry Kiba but I can't produce another pair of legs and an exoskeleton.

His smell was quickly recognized as Shino's dad. I had always loved the little trinkets he put onto his sunglasses, it was like his little rebellion from the Aburame's normal dress code. I remembered you saying to Shino that someday he should do the same.

"Good afternoon, Kiba."

"Good afternoon to you sir. I wondered, if it wouldn't be much trouble, if I could speak to your Son."

"Of course." He took three steps back, and then five to permit me, "Go down this hallway," he pointed out, "and up the stairs. His room will be the second you come to."

"Sweet! Thank you so much sir!" you chirped and almost skipped down the hallway, my nails clattered right behind you.

For a family of quite people, their white noise was certainly loud. I should have guessed it though, this house was a home to thousands of insects squeaking, chittering, whistling...

I was glad you remembered some normal human behavior as you knocked on Shino's door. "I can do this, I can do this." I heard you mutter to yourself. I even heard your heart fluttering. Geez, Kiba calm down will you?

Shino began to open the door, but when the crack reviled who it was on the other side he stopped.

"Shino! Listen, we need to-" we both flinched as the door slammed into our faces. "Aw! Common Shinooo!"

"No. Go away." was the muffled reply. I started to snicker.

"Shut up Akamaru." You hissed, "Shino! I just came to say that I'm sorry, okay?" No reply came from the door. You put your hand on the knob on the slight chance that it was just closed and not locked, and behold, it wasn't. But you didn't step in just yet. "I didn't mean to get into your personal life, I just... I just thought we were closer friends than we were. I'm sorry."

I knew the wait of Shino's reply felt a lot longer to you than it did me but eventually he said the words,

"It's alright, come in."

You were sure to open the door as slowly as possible, then it was left open so half of my body would lay in his room and my last half wouldn't take up the rest of his room. Most people upon meeting Shino would think of him as a clean, tidy boy. But then you'd have to remind them that they are Aburame, and like the Inuzuka, took after the animal they represented.

For a normal human, it wasn't considered clean because most insect cages and containers where left open and where only there for the creature to go back to for rest and food, otherwise they were crawling around somewhere. House plants were kept for the sole purpose of being eaten and used as houses so dead plant bits painted the wooden floor.

But we could see how organized everything was kept. Crystalis and cocoons depending on their breed where on certain parts of the walls or in the closet. The insects kept to the walls, cracks, and the floor borders so never one was stepped on. Shelves that housed certain insects also accompanied their books and the poisonous and aggressive breeds stayed locked safe in their cages.

Both you and Shino sat on the edge of his bed. Inside Shino's territory, it seemed he was comfortable enough to remove coat and jacket but nothing else. Funny how his most casual wear still covers more than your ninja attire.

"You really thought our friendship was that close for that type of talking?" I felt your frustration as you racked your brains for the right words. It was odd how well I was feeling Shino's emotions, maybe it was because we were in his house so he could let his guard down a bit... But I'm sensing agitated behavior.

"Well... yes." you slowly drew out, "If you weren't an Aburame, personally I think we would've been talking a lot deeper than just about 'first dates' crap."

"And what would be deeper?"

"I dunno... whatever goes deeper for you. I didn't see what was such a big deal about the dating thing, you are only trying to find the right person. It's okay if you kissed the wrong person, you could just think of it as practice." Shino gave a very, very small chuckle.

"We have been brought up very differently, Kiba. Kissing maybe just a simple transaction for you but for me, it's deeper."

"On an off note, I'm surprised you aren't wearing gloves yet and back on subject, yes, in some ways you are right." I put my head on top of my paws and closed my eyes. The smell of the insects really were tranquil. "If you had to touch someone, it was for times like when you pulled me out of the way of those exploding throwing stars." I heard the bed creak as you leaned back, "You aren't familiar with the simple comfort of touch. It's just too, well I hope it's not too different for you but the subject is an awkward one." Shino's response wasn't quick, it was like he was thinking about Kiba's idea, getting a pair of gloves.

If I didn't know any better, Shino was a lot like Hinata in that fashion, hiding from people.

"I guess..." Then I heard sudden movement that caused me to open my eyes, you had grabbed one of Shino's hands in both of your own.

"This must really creep you out." you grinned.

"Yes." he said in monotone. What I was feeling though (along with the other insects in the room), was that you were making him VERY nervous.

"So you have never kissed before...?" you said almost in a teasing tone, placing his hand back on the bed. I sat up, I wasn't liking where this was going...

"N-no..."

"Me neither!" you waved your hands, "Want to give it a try?"

Forget it, I love it when he slaps you.

* * *

Was it blasphemy to say Akamaru 'opened' his eyes...?


	6. But I disagree

**Part 6: Same Opinion**

Even we, with all of our similarities had our differences, and I'm not talking about appearances, as I've said before, those don't count. I'm talking about things we share opinion on, like barbecue. I don't know how we would live without barbecue. I go into a frenzy drooling state at the sound or smell of you or mom making nice, bloody meat into juicy or crunchy stuff with that sauce... oh my! And there is peanut butter, despite it being stuck on the roof of my mouth instead of my stomach most of the time it's flavor and texture makes up for it. We also love it when you cook. The kitchen would be your slave until call of duty or your sister kicked you out. She never appreciated the works of art you put on plates and in my bowls. She complained how your stuff never tasted like what it smells... if it tastes great, so what? Hell, why am I complaining? If she doesn't like it that means more for me!

This also included your teammates to your sad discovery. Both smell and taste was too strong for Hinata and the man who came from the nightmares of topiaries thought it was too 'meaty'. Boo-hoo. It looks like even more for me!

Okay, yes. Dogs love to think about food but who doesn't? It's required to eat in order to live so why not make it a fun pastime? A fun smelly, tasty meaty pastime. These feelings, however, are not shared with the subject of 'pups'.

On the subjects of pups, you where the only one I liked. Hinata might have been a second, but I didn't know her well then so she doesn't count. Shino was one for the count that I didn't like as during that time he had a huge fascination for scorpions. Thankfully, not only has his interest in them died down a bit but he now keeps those damn things under lock and key. I hate those things, so so much. On my list of things to do before I die I want to be able to kill one of those things and not get stung. It's either that or become resistant to their sting. Then those bastards won't know what hit them.

It was a giant white dog.

As team eight we started doing D-ranked missions like all beginning ninjas. One of your favorite missions where the ones that involved little kids. Preferably, babysitting. I was with Shino on this one, how on Earth was this suppose to make us better ninjas? Sadly as much as Kurani-sensei normally took his word over yours. On this subject matter she not only listened to you, but she listened to you ALL THE TIME.

"So, what kind of mission would you guys want to do next time?"

"A rescue mission, please."

"I- I'm good for anything..."

"Can we pleeeeze babysit the Takahashi's tomorrow? I didn't get to finish reading their bedtime story!"

She said it was cute that a boy your age loved little kids. Again, cute only stays for a certain age for humans. I'm sure by the time your 59 the ANBU might be called on your ass.

"You are so sweet, Kiba!"

If only she heard the words you said to Shino:

"I like knowing that all I have to say is one sentence and you can instantly change what they think about the world for good."

How nice, you manipulative bastard you. I'm sure Shino had to be thinking the same things, he understood my pain. My ears and tail where constantly pulled, my eyes and nose poked and prodded at; and the **noise**. It wasn't communication of 'I'm hungry now' or 'I hurt myself, help' or 'change my diaper' It was just... NOISE.

Did you know one of those things bit me once? But I was a good boy, I didn't bite back. As much as that little shit-head deserved it. And sadly, Hinata was on my side seeing those things only as they where: monsters; but you managed to brainwash her in a few weeks. Now only anti-meat man was on my side.

"Guess what we are doing today my students?"

"What what what!" you practically squealed. Hinata held a hopeful smile and Shino just stood there... being Shino.

"Today we are babysitting the Ohbas!"

"Yes!" You whooped, Hinata clap her hands together and I sensed Shino's insects running around madly under his clothes. I stepped back and leaned against him.

We needed all the support we could get.


	7. Do you mind turning the volume down?

**Part 7: That is Music**

For some people music was a nice break from daily activities, with a flick on the switch you could listen to it's therapeutic ear treatments after a hard day of yelling and explosions, or complete silence with the occasional thud of a cooling body hitting the ground.

Music was more to us being the Inuzukas, we used for communication. We sung to each other day or night informing of status and position, "How is your Grandmother?" "Doing very well, thank you!" and only enemies who held great relationships with their animal companions, preferably canines, would realize that wasn't a pack of wild hounds gathering for a normal hunt.

We weren't a stickler either, we listened to every genre under the sun. More than likely as we listened we sung out loud, right next to a bystander who hated the exact thing we just happened to be listening to at the time. Our love of this artistic way of showing emotion loudly definitely labeled us as being the noisiest and most obnoxious ninja clan that could live to see another day.

Naruto would fit right in.

Shino on the other hand, we literally thought that he listened to crickets; or the wind, or even possibly both. Boy, how wrong we both were.

Back in our younger days were Kurenai-sensei was still learning how to be a teacher, you had made some, lets just say- 'awkward' comments. And after awhile, her concern grew to a point where right after one mission, she pulled the entire team to our house for a little chitchat with our mom. While that happened downstairs, you took everybody else to your room.

You closed the door behind you hoping that a wooden barrier would prevent you from hearing 'the talk' from downstairs and then gave a nervous grin to our teammates, "So, uh... Sit where you like!"

Where a Hyuuga's room was spot on clean where even dust particles felt guilty for sitting on a corner of a table top, an Inuzuka's way of organizing consisted of one simple rule: If we know where it is and it's not going to get damaged or in the way it's fine. It's not that we don't believe in organizers, we have those, we buy them all the time. It's just that maybe they weren't designed for Inuzukas in mind.

It's lead to some interesting landscapes in our house where things would be neatly piled on top of each other to the ceiling, things hung on potted plants and placed on the furniture. Dirt was occasionally welcomed. I'm sure anyone who had visited an Inuzuka house has had the desire to call us pack rats but kept their mouths shut due to the lack of rodents in the house. It might sound bad to an outsider, but any smart burglar who knew us would know to stay away. If we didn't smell or hear them first when they sneaked in, we will definitely hear them tripping over towers of weapons, toys, clothes, books and maybe some kitchen appliances that wasn't there the previous day.

You motioned to the chair and bed in our room. You even pulled out the cushions under a stack of books and left them on the floor in the finished domino fashion. "Go ahead guys, this might take awhile."

Hinata took the cushions and sat on the floor, Shino just stood there being... wait, I've said this already- You walked over to your boom box and started pawing over your large stacks of CDs. Apparently, the wooden barrier wasn't a good enough blocker mentally.

"So, what would you guys like to listen to?"

"What do you have?" asked Hinata, picking through the books and looking through their contents.

"Whatever you want, basically." you mumbled, scratching your head. "I'd list but I'm afraid it would go on for hours."

"Well, what is your favorite genre of music?" I groaned at her question, but I kept attentive. As much as our tastes were similar, there was a crack in this case. My favorite genre held to the classical, the orientation of all of those instruments preforming such pictures in my ears was hardly imaginable till I actually saw a concert. How amazing it was!

But yours... well the only enjoyment I got from it was the reactions from people who asked questions like Hinata.

"Oh, opera." you said not with much thought as you looked over your CD collection. Hinata stopped looking at the books and just stared at your back. Shino might have been as well but I couldn't tell as the guy wore sunglasses indoors.

But I could smell his curiosity.

"R- well, when I think about it, it fits." Shino said softly as he looked over your shoulder.

"It fits?" you said in a near grin, "Most people think I lie."

"It's full of screaming and wailing of emotions." he kept in monotone.

"I take it it's not your thing."

"No, it isn't." I had scooted my body over to Hinata in that time, placing my head in her lap getting what I deserved. I looked up to the girl to she that she was enjoying the conversation immensely and was applying that to my ears. Oh yes girl, yes!

"What is your genre, Shino?" She said between my licks on her face. I swear, I'm a girl pleaser. I lick her and I get more pets, you licked her and got shoved down a hill.

"Jazz and Pop mostly."

"I can picture the Jazz, not so much the Pop." you laughed as you decided to put a random CD in the player, "When I listen to Pop, I gotta dance. I just can't imagine you dancing."

"Then you have a deficiency of imagination." he still kept in monotone, the rest of us snorted. Great, now if you put in Morning Musume or some other Pop thing I'll never get it out of my head. Sometimes Shino, you should stay silent like the prejudices of Aburame should.

"And what is yours, Hinata?" he said next, stopping Hinata from giving me happiness.

"Rap." Hinata said, but very quietly.

"Rap?" Both Shino and you said in unison. Honestly, I would of joined you too.

"W-well sorta. It's my favorite genre, b-but most of the songs in there are- well... you know..." she tried to smile but instead hid her face on my fuzzy body.

Hinata is an awkward child.


	8. Better then chatting up the wrong girl

**8: Barking Up the Wrong Tree**

I used to hate trees.

I know how odd that sounds. Me, a dog, born in Konoha, hating trees. Maybe it was because I was intimated by their size or something. Whatever it was, I don't remember. But it used to drive me mad when you'd monkey your way up into the branches, where I couldn't see you and call my name and insist that I must join you.

I was five months old when you pulled that damn stunt. You made me cry as I scratched at the bark trying to find some footing, make it up a few feet before falling to the grass below. You kept screaming and hollering in excitement, thinking it was encouraging me. Well, five month old me was thinking the tree was eating you, and I did all I could think of to the tree to make it release you. I kicked it, head-butted it, and chewed despite the splinters I was gaining. The blood did salt up the tree and I guess that made it taste better... But obviously, it was pure pain. I was bawling in minutes till I heard the most wonderful voice in the world-

"INUZUKA KIBA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

I could feel the weight she was putting into her footsteps soon after, as was quickly picked up. I was so happy to see her, I cried again as I licked her face with my bloody tongue. I felt more concern rise to her face until you came crashing down from the tree and it was replaced by anger again.

I don't remember my real mom very much, and in a way I didn't care. I was too young to remember her and I couldn't do anything about her death, so I just move on. But, in my curiosity of wondering what she was like, I'd like to think she was like your mom.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, USE THE FORBIDDEN JISTU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN." she screamed into your crying face, making me feel loads better.

You don't mind sharing her do you?

* * *

While cats enjoy taking credit for pointless tree climbing, there are several dog breeds that also like going out on a limb. One of these breeds is the Catahoula Cur (also known as the Catahoula Leopard Dog). They were created from the Native American's and scared the hell out of the French in the 1800's. Their coats come in a rainbow of colors and are incredibly high energy dogs. If you don't give them something to do- oh boy, they will find ways to keep themselves entertained.


	9. Somethings Up

**Part 9: Somethings Up**

To any good trainer, hearing that classic line of cats and dogs don't mix knew whoever said that had no idea what they where doing. Probably one of those guys who claimed their dog was half wolf when the dog was completely Husky. That always through us off in a loop and it was a hard lesson to learn as mom would snap at me to sit and and lie down as she held you back from ripping the ignorant human's throat when he/she said they wouldn't/couldn't train their 'pet'. You wouldn't want to have a roommate who didn't ever respect you so why did this apply differently to other animals? You would want your baby to grow up with the best education you could give it so why...?

But to be honest, I didn't get along with most cats. It's not like we have genetic racism trait when we are born. There are some canines who can't even get along with their own breed, let alone species. Most of our opinions were too different and we'd get into fights. It kind of kills me to say it again but cute stays only to a certain age for humans. And when you realize that you've got it, you better use it because it's not going to last forever. And during my earlier years as a pup most humans took my side of the fight, punishing the cat. It didn't matter if I started it first. Now, if the cat lived the first blow- even if it started trying to scratch my eyes out first it's side would be taken and I'd end up at the pound waiting for you to bail me out.

"Ah, Akamaru. This is too much..." you sighed from the other side of the metal bars. "You can't keep doing this."

What was I supposed to do? Let them beat me up? If I ran, the whole neighborhood will smell it and I'll never hear the end of it. I whined to you from the cement floor I was lying on.

"Don't give me that, your actions reflect who I am." You stretched out as far as your arm could into the cage just touching my nose, I then scooted further so your whole hand could lie on my head. To you it was a simple line, like most stuff you say. But it was a strong meaning holding true, and I felt bad again for not being there for you. I sighed.

"Apology accepted buddy." you smirked.

Bounding along aside you again in the Sun, I waited for the pay. Anything to to pay you back so I no longer owed and we could be equal again. Once the excitement of being able to stretch my legs again ended, I noticed you weren't paying attention to me. At all.

I quickly went into a heel. Were you that angry? Oh God! How many cats did I take out this month? Did I completely miss the warning signs of your frustration till now? I started to cower, I kept my head low along with my tail. Despite my size, I tried staying in your shadow.

"Akamaru, what are you doing?" you said halfheartedly. I stood up straight at your voice, I don't know!

"Let's get something to eat, okay?" you turned around again and began walking towards what smelled like a Gyuuniku Diner.

It was after that I realized you weren't paying attention to anything.

That was dangerous. We are Inuzuka, we may seem carefree, but we were always on guard. Someone would have to be really something to surprise us. Now knowing that I wasn't the issue, I straightened out and held my heel right at your side and gave a faint woof.

"What is it?"

No, what's with you! I held back a howl. You stopped and I finally thought I was getting somewhere-

"Shoot. I think I forgot it at home!" you groaned.

What? Forgot what? I tried to call out to you again but you started to run off towards home. Damn it Kiba! I ripped the dirt with my right front paw, I'm missing something! As I was starting to follow you a cat with brown patches decided to cross my path. Not wanting it to be my sixth cat this month, I tried to jump. I am a big dog, and the streets of Konoha more than often are crowed with people, horses, donkeys and cattle.

Not the smartest idea.

My jump over the cat aimed me for a terrified oxen driver, turning my body for a quadruple flip, I just passed him taking his straw hat with me over the railing and into the public fountain. I quickly flipped myself to my feet, shaking and sputtering.

"Wow, this tops the stupidest thing I've seen this week." I heard purring feet away from me. Looking over, I saw the same cat sitting on the metal bar.

"Yea? If you don't leave right now you'll be the stupidest thing this _year_." I growled.

"Relax chum, I came over to say thanks for not plowing through me." he slipped onto the fountain's garnet wall.

"You have an odd way to say thanks." my growl was gone, but the teeth still showed. Parts of my spine where giving me the most unusual cricks, and my desire to go through with my emotions and rip something with my teeth and scream was kept in a clenched jaw.

One of the few rare moments in my life where I envied the Aburame clan.

"That looks painful."

"REALLY?" I shook, ideas of that cat innards dying the fountain red.

"My house isn't far off, you can dry yourself there." my anger died a bit.

"What?"

"Take is as me thanking you for saving me from yourself." he smirked and jumped off the fountain.

Stiffly and slowly, I made it to the cat's house. There was a familiar smell on the creature, it belonged to one of the other teams from our class. It became obvious when the house and it's owners were in sight.

"Maw-kura?" Shikamaru stammered making a quick walk over to clear the few feet left the named cat had to the porch. He mewed to the shocked boy who picked him up. "It's not like you to wander off, troublesome cat..."

"You found the cat son?" Shikaku stepped out of the house to see his barefoot boy, the purring cat in his arms and the not so white dog covered in scratches and shakes. "See, I told ya the old cat had it in him." he grinned.

I groaned.

"So, why where you in such a hurry?" Maw-kura asked while in Shikamaru's lap.

"My master ran off in a hurry so I tried to follow after." I said drifting off, covered in cushions and blankets under the sun. What a calm house!

"He sounds like a cruddy leader."

"He's still a young human, give him time." I mumbled, "His body and mind is still growing. In ten more years, he'll be every dog's fancy."

"The only mind that stops growing is a closed one." Maw-kura smiled. I smelled it and gave a weak one in return. The thick atmosphere of this place made it hard to preform any action. It actually made me sad to think I would get hungry soon and would need to get up.

"Shika?" a woman's voice called from inside the house.

"What ma?" he put an arm over his eyes, "I'm busy."

"Don't give me that, I'm just telling you that I called the Inuzuka house and to expect Kiba to be coming over soon to collect his dog."

"Sure." he called out one last time before opening an eye at me and whispered, "Women should leave men, no matter the species to their own choices." I snorted.

You didn't show your face till the sun started to touch the mountain's silhouette. You thanked the Nara's for me and promised them to pay them back.

"I hope you can come over again on better terms, Akamaru. Your the first dog I've enjoyed spending time with."

"Your the first cat I've liked!"

"There's a first for everything." Maw-kura quoted his last for the day and walked through the Nara's doorway and we parted ways.

"Man, I'm a horrible Inuzuka. I'm so sorry Akamaru." You sighed as we walked down a more barren road, "My communication skills suck, my training can't even save a simple problem, I feel like I've ruined you..."

What what what? No Kiba! I jumped ahead of you and pushed you into the ground and licked your shocked face. Sure we've made mistakes, but everyone does it. It's how we learn. If we always succeeded, we would never improve.

Your mood seemed to be changing for the better as you grabbed my cheeks and stretched them from my face.

"Thanks Akamaru, I needed that!"

"Woof!" I cheered.

"Your right, I totally owe you. Where do you want to eat?" I smashed my cranium against yours and smothered you with my tongue.

"For you, I'll cook anything!" my hair in your fists, you pulled yourself on top of me and pointed towards home. "Onwards!"

Rearing up, I bounded leaving the Nara household far behind. First, you owe me, the payment supplied in your cooking. Second, I owe you, I will solve and chase your troubles away. Thirdly, we owe the Nara's, we will plan something to fix that.

* * *

We all know Shikamaru owns a cat, but for some reason I can't find it's name. Maw-kura means pillow (I messed with the spelling so it would be easier to pronounce). I just wanted to keep it simple till I found out the cat's real name. Awesome will happen if anybody finds out. 


	10. Worse than sand in your pants

**Part 10: Sand in My Eye**

Depending on your background of how you were raised you had a love or a hate relationship with the beach. Majority of normal people enjoyed the beach. It was a fun place to play, have picnics, make sand castles, sand angels, surf, swim, collect seashells and other dead things. For most ninjas, it was a horrible place. There wasn't much to hide in or behind, the weather could change in a snap, the tides and the sandy water below is too imbalanced to have a real good chakra foot hold and then there was the undertow. Only ninjas specializing in the water element wouldn't suddenly be ripped away and pulled down to the crabs and sharp rocks below.

Of course you the Inuzuka can easily turn from work mode to play mode, it's how the normal dog mind works. But I have managed to get mixed feelings about the place. It's a wonderful place to play fetch and chase but I can't help but feel very wary. I think it was because I was picking up the emotions from Hinata and Shino, who couldn't just turn their work mode off like you.

Hinata was due to how she was raised. Even Shino was willing to show some of his emotions on the subject and it disgusted us too about her father. I had never known a parent who treated their child like an unwanted creature that they were forced to care for until I met that man. My first visit to her house was a planed event, like everything else was in Hinata's life.

We Inuzukas are spread out over Konoha in multiple layers of territory. The first is a given, where Konoha ends ours end. The second layer starts where our home's walls begin. The third is where it makes the blobs on our map show surrounding our houses, favorite places and close family friends. The forth are the smallest, thirty to sixty feet radius from our homes depending on how many lived in that house.

The Hyuugas where kept in one place, with one large estate with multiple houses, flats and a manor. A lot like the Uchihas, but their design is less boring with more variety (due to them being copycats). Almost everything about the Hyuugas was just as plain as their eye color. Thankfully, Hinata brought some iridescent to those eyes. Even her sister seemed stiffer than a dry branch but I truly cannot say much because I hardly see the girl. For all I know she is just as scared, trying hard not to become the same status that her older sister is in.

It was Kurani-sensei's idea trying to make us more of a team. We would visit the other's houses to see how they where raised so we could understand each other's thought processes better and therefore predict each other's movements and communicate better. Which in most cases, is a great idea. You volunteered first, Shino was second and Hinata was last.

I could tell our teacher was starting to wish she thought this though a bit more when she introduced Hiashi to us. He, he looked at us and Shino as if we were some disease. As if we were the reason Hinata wasn't preforming like he wanted her to do. And she looked so embarrassed, the poor girl. After we left the house (Kurani-sensei had stayed behind) you gave her the biggest hug you could give her saying we should go someplace fun for a bit. Hinata in her shocked state didn't have much to say. Shino had pried you off of her and suggested a quite place.

"I know just the place!" you turned heel and began to run off. Shino snorted, he probably didn't believe that you knew what the word 'quite' meant.

I flexed my paws on the sand that was below me now and overlooked the waves to the gulls in the sky. You had already thrown your sandals on a grassy ledge shouting at the others to join you in the cool waters. Shino kept his ground (or sand?) and Hinata cautiously made her way down to the sand.

"No no! Hinata, take off your shoes!"

"Ah...! Ok..." she said in her soft voice, blushing as if she had done something wrong by forgetting.

Now I'll admit, as much as I criticize you for stupid actions you commit. I've done some myself with no thought process of what would or could happen if I preformed that action. Hinata's mind was still held in what had happened at her house, Shino wasn't participating and you where doing all of the work. It was boring so my thoughts were to liven up the situation.

I am a true ninja dog, in my younger days I was an acclaimed shoe thief. Shino being my next victim.

And my last.

I heard a grunt from Shino's fall behind me as I ran past Hinata's legs to you clutching tight to the indigo leather in my teeth. You were laughing madly pointing behind me but I didn't dare look back as I threw myself headfirst into the salty water paddling as madly as I could. Shino's insects couldn't come for me here, they'd drown.

By the time I bought my head up to the surface half of the damage had been done. You were sitting in the shallows laughing and rubbing a growing bruise on your cheek. "Way to go Akamaru!"

Shino looked exasperated. He was gasping as if he tried hard to catch up to me before it was too late. Now I was a wet puppy in the waves where he couldn't touch me. And Hinata just standing where the waves could lap at her feet, was laughing. It was quite, and it was soft, but she was laughing. I call that a job well done.

But I can't imagine getting out of the water anytime soon with an angry Aburame waiting. Yea, I think I'll be here for awhile...

I watched Hinata's interest for seashells grow as she picked up a stick and let it trail behind her as she searched. Shells would be a nice touch in her room. You jumped around picking up rocks disturbing the wildlife while occasionally running over to Hinata giving her the little dead treasures you found. Shino however, just stood there.

It's kind of creepy...

Doesn't he notice his feet are getting wet...?

He's just staring at me.

Kiba? ...it's kind of cold here.

* * *

This chapter is set before the Chuunin Exams, back in time when Hiashi's was just a prat. I'm so glad he turned around. Who knows what Hinata might have done if he didn't? 


	11. This Attraction

**Part 11: This Attraction**

Flowers are okay. For me they aren't spectacular or anything, they give a nice smell- depending on the breed of flower. It's not like they have any use for us dogs. Eating the majority is out of the question, Foxglove and the like are an instant trip out of Life Land. But moss and grass? Yes! They help trap scents and other information we dogs use. Grass is also good in many situations. Depending on the weed it could help us settle our upset stomachs when we get sick, calm our headaches or make us throw up the bad thing we just ate.

So we Inuzukas don't do anything with them. You don't give flowers to anybody and you've never walked into a flower shop. Well actually, you did. Several times. Just because a certain girl said something amongst the lines, "Flowers are a way into other's hearts!" Due to the small size of the shop I had to stay outside and watch through the picture window as the young Yamanaka gave you your first lesson in the ways of flowers. What a waste of time!

After grousing a bit, I started finding humor in the situation as whatever you were doing was wrong, and she would correct you. Constantly correct you. She was starting to get so sick of you placing the wrong flowers in the wrong vase due to their smell she started smacking you upside the head.

"You know what? I think this is enough lessons for today, just please- Give me some peace!" she just as much pushed you out of the store.

"But I think I got it this time!"

"No, you don't! Have a nice day!" she hissed at you before slamming the door with a small ringing of bells afterward. I gave a small woof.

"Shut up." you mumbled, that only made me snicker more.

Flowers pave their way into people's hearts? Please, what really paves that walkway are words and emotions. If you can't string the right words together those sparkling flowers will start looking like decaying garbage- or something you really don't like. I like most decaying garbage. If you really want to know someone better, there's no other easier way than to go through their trash.

I decided if I didn't interfere with this it would make you realize what you were doing faster and therefore it would be in the past. A past that would never be spoken of again.

But here we were _again_ for the forth time standing outside of her shop.

"Akamaru..."

What? I groaned.

"Could you stay here for a sec? I'll be right back." I watched you walk off wondering what you were possibly doing. Nothing much to do, I lied out by the bench that was under the picture window. As most people were intimidated by my size, I just became more pet-able looking soft and sleepy. Five minutes of passerby hands stroking my back was enough for Ino to walk out of the shop to look for you.

"Oh," she said when she saw me, "well if your here that means Kiba isn't far off." she then sighed, putting a hand on my muzzle, "What is he doing?" I wished I knew! And even if I did she wouldn't understand my barks! I had no idea if she was into dog kisses, so I gave a little lick in caution. She gave notice, but looked like she couldn't decided if it was something she liked more of so I stopped.

"You are always out here waiting for Kiba, doing as you are told." she scratched my chin, "Animals aren't normally allowed..." she began slowly as if unsure, "but I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind a good mannered dog like you in the back." She walked over to the alley and around the corner and then came back, "Hey, come on."

We both stared at each other. I wanted to go but it was by your word I had to stay and only by your word I could go. But you've been ignoring my needs recently...

"If you get into trouble I'll tell Kiba it's my fault." she sighed as if she were annoyed and walked back into the alley. Okay, she has had to deal with you and all of your antics the last three times so if I pleased her it would help make up for me leaving my position.

I hope.

Unlike most alleys in Konoha this one was not only short but clean with a few potted plants lining the side of the flower shop's wall. Unlike most shops where the backs would be just tolerable visually because all the money was spent on the front for settle advertising, Yamanaka's shop was painted and ordered just as nicely. Much fancier than the Hyuugas who was boringly neat and well, not much to say on our and Shino's case. We suck on anything involving these subjects. Ironically, Ino blossomed.

"You can come on in if you like." I heard her voice trail from the open doorway. "I'm sure I have snacks appropriate..." I heard the sound of a refrigerator opening and immediately made my way into the kitchen. It wasn't as big as ours, but it certainly made up for it's space with trinkets and mini shelves. "We have some leftovers we need to get rid of, uh... Can you eat grapes?"

The strong look of disinterest in eating such a poisonous thing changed her mind and placed the scary purple globes back on their respective shelf. Now that I knew she had no idea what dogs can't eat, I decided to hold a stronger guard. Even as irritating as it became because she kept pulling out these strange tasty looking stuff and I had no idea if eating it was going to get me another trip to the vets.

"All that leaves is some barbecue ribs..." she sighed.

Oh yes yes yes! I started to shift and whine, still keeping the sitting position I was holding before. I was becoming overwhelmed in joy as she placed the meat in a light blue bowl and slid it over the varnished wooden floor to me. I slid down with my front legs hugging the wonderful bowl and began my feasting.

Working as quickly and cleanly as I could, I made my way though the nine bones. Ino kindly took the bowl from me and placed it in the sink. Then, not so kindly, she grabbed a napkin and started to clean the sauce off of my face! "You kind of remind me of Choji" she gave a smile, "I hope he doesn't come over anytime soon, those were the last and I normally save those for him."

But-but... but that was my sauce! I whined as she took the towel to the sink as well. Ahhh!

"What?" she turned to me in a quick stern placing her hands on her hips, "I don't have anymore!"

It wasn't the point... but since arguing with her would only kick me and possibly you out for good I decided to shut up.

"That's better." she said in a matter-o-fact voice and walked into the next room, "I need to prepare some bouquets for a wedding my mummy is helping to host."

It was there she began to entice me into the world of flowers. This room hit me hard in their scents from the natives to the remote tropicals. It bit my nose at first, but after walking into the room in and out a few times I adjusted to it's world as it was a place that did not use hearing as it's communication but just in display and aroma.

Her fingers were just as quick snipping the angles, pulling the ribbons, and the occasional toss of glitter and bells like her justu on the battleground. The pile of nameless odd flowers in bunches grew steadily on the second table from the one she worked on till she reached for the last baby blue ribbon and just let it slide through her fingers.

"Sasuke isn't ever coming back is he?" I just caught from her whispering lips before she placed her head and arms on the table.

Sasuke.

That name again.

Like I said before, I hardly knew the boy. Depending on who you talked to he was either the worst guy or the best you ever met. But no matter if you liked him or not, he did leave a strong impression.

I sat next to her and did what most dogs could only do in this situation, I put my head in her lap and snuggled. She began slowly stroking me and steadily became more aggressive slightly yanking my hair before tightly wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Damn it." she mumbled, "Why? Why why why?"

Good question. I'm sure Naruto would've loved an answer to that as well...

And possibly the whole village.

We stayed in that position for who knows how long, I think I may have drifted off somewhere in between that time. Those flowers really did become intoxicating, quite like Shino's house in an odd way. Eventually she finished the rest and I walked back outside to the bench. She didn't ask me to leave, I just felt like it was my time.

"Your such a good boy Akamaru!" I heard you running up and I eventually felt your rough warmth as you embraced me, "I- hey! Do I smell barbecue? And..." you sniffed me some more, "and Ino? Ino?"

"Yes, Akamaru is the perfect example of a man!" she shouted from behind the register.

"What? Ah, man!" you slapped your hands to your sides, "I've been outdone by everyone now!"

Oh come on! It's not like I kissed the girl!

"You know what Akamaru? Screw you!" was your best comeback before you entered the store. We stuck our tongues at each other though the glass till Ino called your name.

"Are you here to learn or goof around?"

"Both." but then you added quickly, "I was thinking about Honeysuckles, Yarrow and, uh... Daisy Carmel?"

"Carmel Daisy. And... those aren't bad ideas, it shows your thinking, but you might want something..."

"What?"

"...that doesn't attract moths like a sunburn on pale skin."

I had to agree with your outburst there, don't all flowers try to attract insects or visa versa? If all flowering plants died, wouldn't seventy percent of the bug population go with it? I can't understand why humans are into flowers, but I can understand the insects appeal. They don't just need it for food, they need it for breeding, shelter, hiding, raising, and spreading the environment, hunting, and communicating, and, and...

Wait.

* * *

I always start cracking up when a weed killer commercial comes up saying it doesn't kill grass. Grass is a weed, they are in the same family! Personally, I love moss. It's beautiful and you never have to cut it every month or so. However if a flood happened, the moss's weak roots would be pulled out and I would be left with a bare backyard. Pluses and minuses to everything. 


	12. Without common sense

**12: Making the Rules**

Some dogs are insane. Some dogs can't bother to get off the couch. More than sixty percent of those attitudes is due to what the breed of dog was bred for. Occasionally you will get an Australian Kelpie who wouldn't give a damn what you threw, he'll stay put and occasionally a high energy Borzoi who wouldn't shut up, but if the breeders were careful that would be the major problems. Sadly, that was all in the past now.

I guess it sounds surprising to most people, but the Inuzukas don't watch dog shows. I understand that we used to, but stopped way before you were born. We never bring it up around mom, as she is so connected to the subject her burning passion starts flying in screams to asking why they forgotten what was so important in the first place.

I had never seen a skeletal correct German Shepard in my life. I've seen them in books, but that's about it. For some reason people started breeding them with this horrible back. They are hardly used in the ninja forces anymore because they can't even walk right.

"Does it hurt?"

"I dunno." the female said honestly.

"You don't know?"

"It's my body, I've had it my entire life. I wouldn't know what it was like to have something else." Do to her back being so slanted, I didn't notice that she had stood up till she started 'walking' towards her master's call.

"It's it frustrating?" I called after her.

"Hell yea. But what can I do, complain about it?"

What can you do? There isn't any rule against it. For some breeds it has been for the better so such a rule would be silly. It's all in a sense of responsibility. Which was a word most often played with in the human race. You know, when you ask someone, "Name something you love." it doesn't take much for someone to answer that question, but when you ask, "If you could change something about it, what would it be?" a lot of people would sheepishly answer because they know they aren't really loving it if they can't respect what it is.

I guess that's the best way I could explain the issue with my species. Someone would go, "What a beautiful breed! But it would look so much cuter if I bred it's muzzle shorter!" Pakkun is one of three Pugs that I met that can actually breathe, most of their faces are so squished breathing though the nose isn't the best option. The same idea floated to people who love small waists and now there are breeds of dogs who can't give birth anymore. One of the most natural things on this planet and there are some animals who must require surgery in order to give life.

It scares me.

You once tried to talk to people about it years back, but not many people listened. But you sure pissed a lot of other people off who _did_ listen.

"His eyes are too small!" you pointed at the Rough Collie.

"Too small? This male is in the top class!" the breeder huffed up, "Get out of here little kid and think before you talk about things you don't know about!"

I've always wondered if that breeder ever found out that she shouted at an Inuzuka.

We may not watch dog shows, but that doesn't stop us from going to them. It gives us a chance to get personal with what is happening and possibly meet with other people who hold the same opinion as us. Last year, I met an awesome Rhodesian Ridgeback who was owned by a sand ninja. This guy has seen more combat than me and has many stories to tell. We envied each other a bit, me for his blood, his breed was born to taking down lions! And him for my ability to manipulate chakura. In fact, it kind of reminds me about someone...

"Don't worry little one!" Whoa, I was not expecting him here!

"Let the youth burn bright in your soul!" You know what I said about Sasuke? Well, for quite a long time I held the same opinion about Rock Lee. He's just... how do I put it?

"Exactly! Just like that!" Overwhelming?

"Yosh!" I think that's the right word for when I first met him. Right off the bat his legs fly everywhere and then asks the pink haired girl, Sakura out. Funky.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" you spoke up to be heard over the crowd.

"Oh, hi Kiba! I was just jogging around Konoha and I saw this festival of sorts starting. I was curious to what was going on so I decided to visit!"

"So you never been to a dog show?"

"No!" he shrugged, "How did you guess?"

Great, that meant that Kiba was going to take another person on the first class express of 'what the dog show is about in constantly rehearsed by our mom' addition. You pulled him everywhere and he let you. We passed by the Toys, Sporting, Terrier and Working group.

"Ohh! And what's that one!"

"The Komondor."

"How does it see?"

"I don't know."

And green is normally one of my favorite color, but on him... you just have to get used to it. We walked together for awhile longer before Lee announced his time.

"This has been really interesting Kiba! It has brought me new insight!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes! It would be amazing to have a dog at my side, helping me through thick and thin!" That's when you looked at me with this smile, this grin that I couldn't help but wag in return. I was so proud to have a master that loved me and helped me though thicks and thins.

"So, would you like me to assist you?"

"Oh no, Kiba!" Lee waved his hands out in front, "I am not ready for that kind of dedication! I must master myself way before I try to train something like a dog! I know I'm not ready!"

"That's good," you kept your eyes on him while your hands stayed on me, "It shows you know your limits, most people can't do that in the face of greatness." I liked to think I was awesome, but sometimes you could just push it Kiba! I gave a meek grin as the embarrass level started to rise.

"Yes! Your youth shines bright!" he saluted us and began his jogging out of the dog show, "Good Day!"

"Good bye Lee!" you shouted, I gave a sharp bark as his figure started to disappear behind citizens, ninjas and dogs.

And then he did it.

He struck that nice guy pose. You gave a stiff salute back. I, I just waved a paw. When he was completely out of sight, you whispered into my ear,

"Five bucks says that isn't Froot Loops he's running on."

* * *

I don't know what all photos the internet have of the original St. Bernard, but if you can find some from the 1800s or so, you will not recognize the breed. For starters, the skin isn't growing off of it's body as if it was a second organism.

For some reason there are some German Shepherd (Alsatian) breeders seem to have the hardest time with spines. German Shepherds are suppose to have slanted backs, yes. But it's not suppose to be obvious! They are becoming so exaggerated that they can't walk or run properly. They never look like they are standing because their legs are still the same length, giving them the appearance that they are squatting like they are going to take a shit. Way to show your love to your breed.

Pugs do get asthma because their faces are squashed. Their ventilation shafts for their nose and mouth are not the sizes they should be, because apparently it's cute that they are continuously panting in strain.

Some breeders make Collie's eyes so small that pups have to be put down because they are born without eyes and are missing parts of their brain. Despite the fact that Collies are suppose to have large 'almond' shaped eyes.

This is not what a breeder is suppose to be doing. The purpose of the breeder is to strengthen the bloodline. Not breed dogs that have medical issues or have the potential of increasing the chance of an issue. To make sure they can preform what they were meant to do in the first place. To be our friends, for as long as they can.

Without suffering for it.


	13. Inhuman

**Part 13: Inhuman**

I am capable of turning into a human with a justu. When I was younger I needed your help, along with some special concoction that had turned my fur into my given name. The Beast-Human Clone was my first and closest experience into the human form. Now, I could do the Servant's Clone but there was still some very frustrating issues: One, still I couldn't speak, not even emit sounds. And two, I could only turn into you and whatever you were wearing at that time. I looked forward to every training session we had, awaiting the next chakura lesson hoping eventually, I could be more human. To talk and to be understood, to hold hands... to even grab things without my mouth! To run on two feet, to own money, to hug... to kiss... To love human.

I'm disgusting.

I thought these feelings were just excitement of being around good friends, the race of my heart when we are on a mission, I'm a dog, I run with the emotions of my environment.

But she was absolutely adorable, her laughter relaxed me, her tears pulled hard at my heart, my favorite game was when her fingers played with my hair as I lied against her in the meadows. I had told myself that I would be just happy with being friends, as I couldn't do or say anything, it was not my place. And the only person who could understand my situation was her- if she knew.

She too had a painful crush. She longed for someone not exactly out of her league, but someone out of hers. It took all she could to rack up a single sentence to even speak to the boy and even if she did get excepted by him, they would never be excepted by her father. She had almost sacrificed us at the Chuunin Exams just to see him pass.

I knew I was in a daze, it's impossible for anything to be perfectly wonderful. But watching her midnight blue hair blowing in the breeze, her faint giggle, her warm arms hugging her pale body, the flicker of her lashes to her pale Grey eyes she was the perfect creature.

I was the one with flaws. Turning her into a bitch would ruin everything that was her. I needed to change not who I was, but what I was. And I could only transform into you. You who is the joker, the player, never serious...

Just a friend.

I couldn't even just nudge the technique a little. To lengthen the nose or enlarge the ears or make the eyes smaller or make my hair a lighter brown shade. Something that would mildly resemble me more and less of you. I needed someone to teach me the transformation technique the humans use. I was scared to bring it up to you, it's such an awkward request and I would have to explain the why. I didn't know how to explain the why.

I started looking for a teacher, very unsure of how to communicate my situation. As a dog I would probably be overlooked and as you they might be thinking you or I was joking around. My first thought was Iruka, being our first teacher in the ways of the ninja I thought it would be easier.

I thumped my tail against the classroom door twice.

"Come in."

Preforming the Servant's Clone I walked into the old room, childhood memories flooding my head as I scanned the seats to ours.

"Kiba? What a surprise!"

I shook my head and with a shaking hand, wrote my name on the white board in my best Hiragana; あ...か...ま- The chalk broke before I could complete my name. As no noise could come from my mouth, Iruka could only see the anger and frustration in my face as I tried to pick up the chalk but continued to drop it. I was about to call it quits and run home, but Iruka had walked over and squatted down with me near the chalk.

"Ah-ka-ma... Akamaru? What do you need Akamaru? Is Kiba in trouble?" I shook my head again. "Is Kiba with you?" My head replied no again. "Are you just here to say hello?" I was unsure how to answer so I pointed at him, then at myself, then I stood up and tried my best to fake the transformation justu. His response was picking up the pieces and sighing, "I need someone who can speak your language..."

Dreading that he was going to grab you or another Inuzuka, I almost broke into tears when I saw the masked white haired teacher walking towards me instead.

"That's Kiba's dog." he stopped in the doorway turning to Iruka, "You told me you found another stray."

"No I didn't. Kakashi, I need you to-"

"Yes you did. I'd wish you'd stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying! You weren't listening!"

"I listen very well."

"No you don't! Now help me-"

"Your lying again, you said Akamaru needed help."

"You WERE listening!" Iruka almost squawked, and it was then I realized just how weird a teacher Team Seven was assigned. His voice was always very level, almost a monotone but I've heard some interesting things from his students, how he was never on time, read corny books on missions and something about having a swirly red eye like the Uchihas.

Ignoring Iruka, Kakashi walked over to me keeping his hands in his pockets. "I'm not the best ear, so please use small words."

For someone who claims not to have the best ear, he did very well. He explained to Iruka that I wished to learn how to preform the human transformation technique as my old teacher just kept shaking his head the entire time.

"But why me? I can't get a normal dog to come when I call how do I teach a dog like Akamaru a human jushu?"

"You don't." Kakashi stated bluntly turning to me, "That's my field." the look he gave me then with his single eye drove shivers down my spine. This was really going to be something.

Something that I wasn't ready for.

"Come on kid! You can do it!" Pakkun cried for who knows the umpteenth time as I lied on the softest gravel I had ever fell upon. I was that exhausted, and we only started two hours ago. Feeling a shadow grow on me, I opened an eye to see Kakashi towering over me.

"This isn't something made for canines to begin with, just remember that." I gave a small sigh of relief as confidence started to grow back. I shifted so I would lie on my stomach instead, ready to continue but then his finger rose up, "You aren't ready for this."

What?

"Come back when you have more experience." I started to shake, emotions flying off of my fur until he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be waiting."

Waiting.

I had worried you again, but anything you said or did to me the rest of the day was a blur. Thank you my master, but I am just a dog. I'm not someone like Naruto who could learn the Shadow Clone technique in a night. Neji who learned the main Hyuuga branch's techniques all by himself. Or Lee, Lee who didn't have any chakura to speak of was still very spectacular on the field. Humans were like that, capable of not only pushing the limit but breaking it. Everyone else had to follow the rules.

I saw her again as I was walking home. She was sitting on a rock, watching the clouds break away from the setting sun. I watched her for a bit, could I wait? If it turned out to be a fling, everything would even itself out... an odd relief filled my chest. If that were true, if it were... I noticed her fingers twitching from the spot on the rock and to her chest. She would be leaving soon.

Twitching in numbed pain, I transformed into you and walked up to her with a stiff wave.

"K-Kiba? Oh, I didn't sense you... ah! What happened to you? Are you okay?" She was about to get up but I held up a hand and shook my head. I then climbed up the stone and sat beside her.

Even if I couldn't love like a human...

"Is there something I can d-" I wrapped my/your arms around her gently and closed my/your eyes. She wrapped her arms around me/you and held it for what felt was too short a time. The sun quickly disappeared over the Hokage's Mountain and we eventually parted ways. When her image disappeared from my sight I ran as fast I could home before my justu broke. The last thing I wanted was for her to see who I truly was. Hands returning into feet I ran back on all fours. Reaching our home, I tracked up the stairs and into our bed.

I guess this is good enough.

* * *

Before some of you people freak out, "Oh my God bestiality!" Let me point out somethings. One, NOTHING HAPPENED. Two, it's a freaking fanfic, it can only ruin your day if you let it. Third, that wasn't the point I was making in this chapter. People who have read this far without looking at my author's page should realize by now this story is written OPENLY with many clues to what will/had happen. If you don't like fanfics that make you think I suggest never reading any of my work. There, now that I got that out I'd like to thank the people who like thinking and problem solving even at the most unnecessary times. For you, I wrote that and this: 

Don't you think it's odd in the English language that the same word that means our species is also the same word that means nice and understanding? We creatures who have done so much horror in the name of good, God and even fun are considered 'human'. Rather twisted isn't it?


	14. Snaping dragon Crying tiger

Everyone follow Linnorra's WONDERFUL example and correct my spelling errors! When you do find one (or several) please tell me where it is. Just saying 'this needs to be spelled like this' doesn't help if I can't find it in the chapter!

* * *

**Part 14: Snapdragon**

We had planned to make it up to the Naras for caring for me. We hadn't- no, YOU hadn't expected what would grow from a 'simple' sentence. I was thinking we where going to buy them a fruits basket or something, YOU had to do something else...

"Kiba, do you know if Shika is busy on Saturday?" You only mumbled back to Ino as you poked at your new flower arrangement. Because of our constant visits, I now had a place behind the register. I could lie down and listen to your bickering which has lessened a great deal as of late. If I understood correctly now, you have gone to an F- to a C. A large improvement, but now you were getting bored of the dying flowers. Any day now I was hoping it was finally going to be our last, but for some reason you kept hanging on.

"...I need to know if he's free, I'm working on a new dress and I want his opinion." If there was a man who was interested in such a subject, it wasn't Shikamaru. Bringing up the word shopping was the fastest way Shikaku got his son off of the couch. Where Shikamaru went next was anybodies guess. Chouji liked saying there was a certain floorboard lose... in some abandoned house.

"He's uh... busy. Why don't you ask Chouji?" Your interest in the Tulips began to grow stronger.

"He's too nice, I need a stronger critic."

"Well, he's got a mission."

"All I heard was he was going to play Shogi, like he always does." twitching from the new voice, you broke one of the stems.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino gave a wave over, "How's it going?"

"They had the ribbon!" she smiled swinging the paper bag onto the counter, "I also found some pretty thread!" she pulled stuff out of the bag but due to the angle I was in, I couldn't see anything.

"Ooh! It really is!"

"Isn't it?" I gave a grin as I watched you roll your eyes at the display.

"That's nice and all ladies, but shouldn't someone be getting a little help here?"

"You doing just fine, Kiba." Ino smirked, Sakura started to giggle.

"What's a _guy_ like you doing with something as _girly_ as flowers?"

"Something manly," you scoffed, yanking off the petals of a display that had taken you forty minutes to create, "I call this..." you yanked off one last leaf, "Exploded in April."

"Fascinating," Ino said in a bored tone, "You do realize you are paying for those flowers."

"God damn it." you picked up the vase and tipped it over the trash, the tortured plants falling to their final resting place.

"That will be 1,296 yen." you reached for your wallet.

"Damn it."

So after you lied about Shikamaru it only made absolute sense to go find him and tell him. I was hoping we would of found him at his house, as I wanted to visit with Maw-kura while you were busy digging yourself a deeper hole. Instead we found him at the market. Mildly ironic.

"Shika? Can I talk to you for a second?" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Chouji who just shrugged.

"Sure, what is it?" not saying a word, you grabbed him and yanked him into a corner. Chouji and I watched as you whispered fearfully into his ear.

"You said WHAT?"

Chouji only turned to me, "Would you like a chip?" Licking it up, I recognized the flavor of barbecue (I love this man!).

"Okay, so my choices are to either go with Ino, or hide from everyone I know." we started walking out of the market and to the park.

"You wouldn't rat me out!"

"Your kidding right?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow, "I'm not going to look at fabrics all day, it's boring."

"They aren't that bad," Chouji said between chips, "She chose some nice ones."

"Nice ones for the dress or for Ino?" we settled under a large Sugi tree. You and the others shoved the forest floor into softer seats. "Girls are silly, just because you like a color doesn't mean you should wear it. Ino should stick to pale colors when she isn't on the job."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" you placed your head on my stomach, "She wanted your opinion."

"That's what she_ says_." Shika placed his hands behind his head, "But when I do she gets all bitchy about it. Trust me, she doesn't want my opinion."

"I just wear what ever is useful and comfortable." Chouji shrugged, you and Shika grunted in agreement. It stayed quiet for a little while with the occasional crunching of wonderful chips till you popped up the question,

"So what are you going to do about Saturday?" Shikamaru glared at you.

"You mean 'we'."

The decision came to if Shika wasn't at his house, then Ino would think he was on the mission like you said. The major problem was preventing everyone but those in the know from seeing Shika and then telling Ino. You suggested our house, Chouji suggested that abandoned place, he settled for the latter.

"I still don't like this," Chouji muttered. I silently agreed, is it that hard to say no to the girl?

"What do you have to complain about? You actually have a mission this Saturday." you waved off, "You'll see the results when you get back, okay?"

I felt sorry for Chouji but maybe it was for the best. He didn't have the same type of humor as I, and therefor wouldn't be laughing like I was. Saturday was certainly a blast. I had forgotten how much could be crammed in a twenty four hour day. I guess it would make more sense to start from the beginning of the day.

You and I woke up, that was a given. Breakfast was quick and simple, due to the fact no one had bothered to buy any groceries in weeks because everyone was thinking someone else would do the job. We went out for an early morning walk where we came across Tenten and Neji, exchanged a few words and continued our way.

"I could totally picture Neji with a handlebar mustache." you said offhandedly. I shook my head, as humorous as it was, I preferred seeing people's faces. They are harder to read when they are covered in hair. Or clothes... you gave a curious look as I shivered from the hideous image of Shino with a lumberjack beard formed in my mind. Why did I have to imagine that? Why?

Another stupid conversation came and went as we came to the morning market for a light snack. After Chouji, I'm pretty sure that we come in second on the constant snacking meter. Unlike us though, it really is necessary for him to eat constantly. Ugh, I envy him, allowed to eat all the time any time.

After cleaning our bowls and returning them to the owners, a dust storm of sorts came charging in our direction and only when it was eight meters away did we realize what it was caused by.

"Alright Kiba! Fess up! Where is he?" Ino growled at you, her manicured nails clinging tight to your top.

"Where is who?" you gasped.

"Don't screw with me! He didn't go on a mission and you know it!" I stretched myself down in the shade made by the noodle stand. Looking up, I watched your mouth open and close failing to make any distinct meaning.

"Nah... no Ino!" you patted her arms nervously, "I wouldn't do a thing like that on purpose! I only told you what I knew!"

We are ninja, lying is more than normal and in most cases it is more important than the truth. A mission that has been assigned to us might contain information that can hold not just the danger of our assigner, but possibly thousands of other lives due to even a minor slip up. It's a way of life that has been lived for hundreds of years and honestly, I wouldn't know how to live a true honest life. Konoha wouldn't be 'the great fire nation' without people willing to murder and lie for someone's belief if not their own. It really makes me wonder what would happen if that crazy blond kid actually makes it to Hokage. With his ideals... I'm not sure it would be a ninja village. But something inside me says it would be truly amazing all the same.

Thankfully for Ino and not for you, she didn't believe your claim and grabbed you by the wrist. You know, the way mom does it you did something wrong when you're little and pointed to the thing you did wrong, "Bad Kiba! That was wrong! How dare you eat my shoes!" I've stolen shoes, but I've never chewed on one thanks to your example.

She dragged you around and I followed. First, we went to Shikamaru's house. Next, Chouji's. After that it was the park, the meadow and it was about that time Ino seemed to lose it. You started to regain composure and rubbed lightly where red marks had shown on your arms.

"I'm sorry Ino but his mission involves being someplace beyond the walls." You were smiling now, completely unaware of my grinning. She may of looked frustrated, but I could feel her steadiness and growing amusement.

"Do you like dresses Kiba?" she said calmly.

"Do I _what_?"

"You might be rustic, but you've never worn anything that clashes. Heck, I've never seen you wear an Aloha shirt..."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Well since Shika can't help me with my dress, I was thinking..."

"Oh hell no!" you started to back away, "Not my field!"

"Have you ever indulged in it? How would you know?" She pressed, as you backed yourself into a tree.

To those who are painfully tactful, one might of said you were being rather prejudiced in the world of feminine attire. But to those who know the Inuzuka clan would tell otherwise, no one wears dresses in our clan. The most casual wear the female might be walking in is pajamas if not naked. Even the transvestites and drag queens keep to pants. They are some of the most weirdest and creepiest pants I've ever seen, but they aren't dresses. It's not a manly issue, it's more of not an Inuzuka thing.

Ino did not know of this, taking you and pushing you to the back of the shop. I was in barking laughter when you tore yourself out of the place with bits of string in your hair and to the abandoned house.

"Shika! Where are you? Let me join you!"

"What are you doing here Kiba?" he was in a mad hiss, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"NARA SHIKAMARU, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Ino from behind.

I thought when the Naras were so kind to keep me on that day, we would pay them back. I was thinking among the lines of a fruits basket, something easy and nice. Now you owed Nara Shikamaru so much more...

"I'm going to kill you man." he mumbled sitting next to your side as Ino modeled her tenth dress idea.

"I'm sorry!" you hissed back.

"Boys! I asked if these colors blended nicely!" she snapped making the both of you twitch. She then turned to me and patted my head, "You are such a good boy like Chouji, but I'm sure if you could talk you would of shown me where he was without all the trouble..."

"That fat bastard ratted us out?" you exclaimed, both Ino and Shika glared.

Shut up, Kiba. Shut up.

* * *

1,296 yen is about 12.50 USA dollars for those who are curious. This is dedicated to all the people who have to go through, "Honey, does these pants make me look fat?" No it doesn't, but your ass does. 


	15. The Hill of Ill Omens

**Part 15: The Hill of Ill Omens**

There is a small lake within the walls of Konoha not far from the Uchiha state that has a short dock. When you turn your back on the large puddle there is a simple steep grassy hill which at the top had a nice, lose dirt road. It's a plain but pretty place. What I find amusing is that it is one of the most gossiped places in our generation and it isn't even about the lake. The little hill has some serious reputation.

It goes like this, a transaction of sorts (simple or complicated) happens and for some reason it always ends with someone rolling down the hill. And old vetren asked for money from a wealthy businessman. He was laughed at and then pushed into the green. Countless boys asked Ino out on that hill and every single on of them rejected and pushed down the hill. Naruto threw himself and Neji shoved a salesman. The victim count grows.

I had no idea what started it, and at first I didn't care. It was that silly human superstition- you know, where everything is nice and quite and for some reason something throws the human off in such a fit that they have to jump up and down screaming and pointing in some direction while throwing off all the other animals in the area. You have embarrassed me and mom on a few occasions when you were six years old and saw your first cat.

"What is that! What is that!"

"That is a feline, or a cat." our mom replied calmly.

"It's ugly!"

"That may be, but we keep those comments to ourselves."

"It's small like a pappy!"

"That may be, but we leave it alone. ...Kiba?"

"I wanna touch it!"

"No Kiba... Kiba-NO!" but you had to grab it. And where did you grab it? By the tail. That cat was on you like a starving piranha after a dying cow in the waters of the Amazon.

"AH! It's KILLING_me_!"

Of course that happened to me when I was very young, and so I didn't quite understand during that time why a cat would turn on little you. Maybe that's where my distaste for them originated, because that's definitely where you got yours.

When I was still vaguely pocket size we got what was also an extremely talked about mission amongst our peers- talking was more like complaining and dreading. But after doing it ourselves I stopped rolling my eyes and joined them in the protesting of catching Lady Shijimi's cat, Tiger.

"Have you seen this woman? I'm not doing this mission again!" you shouted at Kurenai-sensei after we left the assignment room.

"Kiba, you can't always like the missions you are given." she sighed.

"Th-think of i-it this way Kiba, we get a nice bonus at the end. You-you could buy something nice."

"Well said Hinata." she smiled and patted Hinata's small head as she blushed.

"Anything but this..." was your last words against it and stayed very quiet afterwards. Oh, I remember why now! It was your birthday! Mom was planing something big and everything! Oh, the things she did to make sure that you didn't see or smell the happenings in the house. You love surprises, and she was planing to give you a heart attack. Of course, in the life of a ninja things tend to slip out of order, like Kurenai giving us the cat retrieval mission... again. She's not a horrible teacher, she's really nice and fun. She just loves to cross-examine and see if we can preform an old mission faster and better then before. Unfortunately it was neither.

Tiger insisted that the better life was beyond the normal genin forest territory leading into some of the more interesting and dangerous creatures. You were sulking because I was the only being that had told you happy birthday that day and so wasn't concentrating when Shino ordered you to set traps for the nastier wildlife.

We eventually got the deranged cat, but at a hefty price. Shino was steamed, he was missing a sleeve due to a persistent giant centipede. Every chance he got he shot a dirty look at you, but it wasn't because of the sleeve, it was because Hinata was too kind to be mad for what happened to her. The centipede also took off with a bit of her clothing and now only your borrowed jacket covered her honest legs and underwear. And all what happened to me was hair loss due to the blasted cat and bark burns.

Kurenai looking over the situation only had to give one look and told us to go home. Thankfully, the spar we normally held after any mission was held off.

Now we were walking on that dirt path, our alinement completely broken. You who normally strode out front was in the back, Shino who normally took the middle now had an arm around tearful Hinata. When the lake became visible to the right you stopped and took a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry." you sniffed, "I'm really, really sorry."

The other two turned, Shino's eyebrows were still furrowed but Hinata held nicely passive and actually walked away from Shino's grasp and stopped just near feet from you.

"It's okay Kiba, no-nobody means for things like this to happen..." she smiled meekly as she pulled something out of her jacket's pocket, "I-I mean, w-well I do mean..." she held in her hands a small, tightly ribboned lavender parcel, "H-happy Birthday."

You stared at the object and with a shaking hand, plucked it and ripped it open. You held a shiny wind chime up from the paper wreak to the small breeze and heard it's first notes.

"I-I hope it's... that it's okay..." This girl wouldn't cry when a giant insect took off with her pants but the thought of you not liking your gift was causing a stream to run down her cheeks.

"Not okay? Hinata, this is wonderful!" you grinned, "Oh wow!" I walked over to Shino to make sure I wasn't going to be trampled by your happy dance. "Nobody- nobody did- Oh, wow!"

Everyone knows Inuzukas are extremely emotional, but Hinata was going to get first-hand experience to how much. After you danced around Hinata, you turned in to embrace her and then you did something that is only excepted in Inuzuka culture, you licked her face. I held back a cough in time to hear Shino gasp. After the second lick you came to your senses and released Hinata in a burning blush. Hinata only stood there, silent and wide-eyed. More than likely, that was her first 'kiss' and all of us knew by now who she really wished to have that honor.

"Oh shit, Hinata-" you stammered, but at those words Hinata seemed to snap back into the world of reality and let out a high pitched scream. She then proceeded to push you down that fated hill and the three of us watched as you rolled all the way down.

"You know Hinata, his mother has a surprise party set up." Shino mumbled.

"I know," she whipped her face, "But I couldn't stand him d-dragging his feet like that all the way home." she then looked at Shino, "What did you get for Kiba?"

He stayed silent as we watched you sputter grass out of your mouth.

"Catnip." he smirked.

* * *

Gag gifts are fun. My family lives on disappointing people.

If you don't get the place Akamaru is talking about can you recall the place Sasuke used to train when he was little and practiced the fireball technique? And where he and Naruto exchanged secret smiles? Yea, that place. I wanted to give it more history. Oh common, we all know what you thought the salesman was selling, don't deny it.


	16. Breaking the Code

**Part 16: Breaking the Code**

It took me awhile to get myself into a strong enough emotional state to try to become human again. I'd transform into you and practice the hand symbols and try to form the chakura needed. After looking into the subject deeper I realized as much as my breed was made to do ninja work and therefore would need strong flowing chakura, our chakura resources where more made as a container for our partner so if they were depleted they could sponge from their familiar. So to put it simply, I have a dog's body with human chakura running though. No wonder that technique is called the Servant's Clone, I need you to get anything else done. It's amazing that I was getting anywhere!

Even though I couldn't make a sound, I could still practice talking. Lipreading is second nature to ninjas and so it wasn't hard to communicate with added help from my hands. Now there was a brain teaser, grabbing fragile objects and not dropping them or breaking them in your grip. My playful side getting a hold of me, I would move your things around the house, things I wouldn't normally touch because it would've required my mouth which would not of worked well for things like paper, glass trinkets and inkwells.

"Dammit, where's my book?" you were scratching your head looking at the couch. Oh, I was trying so hard not to laugh!

"Maybe if you put things away Kiba..."

"Shut up, Hana! No one puts things away in this house!"

A few hours later, you would find it exactly were you last put it, on the couch's arm. You would scowl to yourself and then continue where you last left off. Me lying beside you acting as if nothing had happened. Of course when you do too much of anything, something eventually will come for you to make sure you pay your debt. Like the day I hugged Hinata. Honestly, I didn't think of the impact that it would have on her and what would happen in reflection.

"Yes! For the seventieth time Hinata, I'm _fine!_"

"Kiba, are you sure?"

I guess the day at the rock took a while to sink in for her, but when it did, she would not stop asking you if you were fine, if things were alright at home, was I okay. It got to the point that Hinata made Shino concerned, and that's were it got creepy for me.

"Kiba, as your teammate and friend, if you need anything, please-"

"Oh my God!" you cried, shaking Shino by the shoulders, "I complain when I see one rain cloud! You should know by now that if anything was wrong I would've already told you!" Shino then took a firm hold on your hands and glared you down,

"Everyone holds secrets Kiba."

"Babies don't." was your comeback.

To make it worse, I hadn't quite given up on Hinata yet, so I would on occasion visit her in your form to just give her hugs or to make goofy faces to make her laugh. But after I saw what it was doing to you, I started to slow down and almost stopped.

"Is this it? Is this as far as I can go?" I sighed while watching the clouds on an apartment rooftop.

"Kid," Pakkun sighed, "It took me years to get to this point and I'm still working out the kinks."

"Will I ever prefect my human transformation?"

"Nobody can prefect anything. It's more of finding your limits and then finding ways to work around them."

"Like Lee?"

"Yea, like the green kid."

Inspired again, I had taken off with an empty scroll to practice Hiragana but in frustration it turned into lousy pictures of nature. Controlling a brush is hard! I got so caught up in my angst, I jumped when I noticed your feet just inches from the paper.

"It's alright Akamaru," you patted my head, giving me an odd look, "What are you doing with the Servant's Clone?" I pointed to the paper which you immediately picked up, "Your practicing Hiragana?" I looked down in a blush, "Oh hey, no sweat!" you laughed, "These flowers you drew are pretty. Though my favorite by far has to be Shino eating the screaming lettuce, that claims rights to the refrigerator's wall of fame."

"You aren't mad?" I mouthed.

"No, I'm not mad," you handed the paper back to me, "I wished you told me about it, it's excellent practice. People talk about how the Inuzuka's werewolf jitsus are amazing but not many of us work in the extra detailed areas anymore." you returned the relieved smile that grew on my face. "But now I know where Hinata and Shino are getting some of these mixed readings." I blushed more, pretty sure that it must look odd to see yourself sitting on the floor like a six year old. "I don't mind you playing around or practicing Akamaru, but be aware where you preform your actions or people are going to think it's me. Just be careful where you practice, okay?" I nodded and attempted drawing Maw-kura again. Fat ovals and lines for legs did not do him justice.

"Are you keeping a secret from me Akamaru?" I froze, the ink just brushing against the paper.

"What did Hinata and Shino see? Did you hurt yourself? There is a reason they keep badgering me, right?" I let the brush drop.

"I just don't know..." I mouthed the best I could, I couldn't cry because that wasn't what my tear ducts did for my breed, they only watered enough for my eyes. You pushed the paper and ink away so you could embrace me. No longer holding the will, I released the Servant's Clone and wrapped my large hairy arms around you.

"It's going to work itself out Akamaru, I understand..." you patted my back, "Hormones suck."

* * *

Hormones, even one-celled organisms get them!


	17. That's Not Dandruff

**Part 17: That's Not Dandruff**

Ninjas have a love/hate relationship with the weather. That same rain you were cursing when it washed away your target's tracks you were praying for when you became the target yourself. When not on duty, we stop sharing the same hopes and all wish for something a little bit different. It's a good thing that weather is always in a constant change. You hated the rain, Hinata loved it. You loved snow, Shino hated it. I want to say your a hypocrite because it's still water, but the things you can do with frozen water that you can't with it's liquid form is amazing! We've made snow houses just big enough for us to squeeze in, ice barriers to hide behind when we hit random passerby strangers, holes for people like Naruto to fall in and overwhelm them in snow.

"Cheating cheating!" he cried pointing at us.

"Where are we cheating?" you paused from making another snow ball.

"It's two against one!" he folded his arms as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Naruto, there is always your shadow clone..."

"Oh yea!" I watched him grin madly, "SHADOW-CLONE-NO-JITSU!"

I screamed when I saw about fifty Narutos appear before us. Both of us broke out in a dead run as we were pelted in what felt like a young blizzard. For the rest of the day I refused to speak to your always talking face. Shut up Kiba, shut up.

All Aburames hate snow. You can tell when freezing temperatures are going to hit town because they just PACK on the clothes. Remember when you were little and you wanted to go in the snow so bad but mom wouldn't let you until she made you wear so many items that you couldn't get your arms to rest in the normal position? I remember a time when Shino kicked us out of his house because we wanted to see the walking crucifixes.

"Ah, common Shino!"

"No."

"But you're allowing Hinata to stay?"

"Yes."

"She came here for the same reason: it's hilarious! Your little cousins are cute!" He stared at you with that classic glare before slamming the door in our faces. "Please Shino, they are dressed like that for the purpose of going outside! I'm still going to see them in the end!" The doors stayed closed for the next twenty minutes before the barrage of Shino's younger relatives came out to discover their shared hatred for the frozen water. Hinata helped the few unfamiliar with the icy ground and gave us a warm smile saying, 'hello again'.

"Why did he let you stay?" you scoffed, then snickered as you watched a little girl let out a soft peep as she disappeared in the white.

"Maybe that's why." she lowered her eyebrows to you before she walked over to lift the child from the snow. "Are you alright?" she patted the girl down and shook her small scarf free of the white powder.

"M-kay." she mumbled in return. Shino soon came out with his garb of obscene amount of cloth wearing and stood by you as you watched a slow line of kids began to grow behind Hinata.

"Damn, she's popular."

"Maybe if you didn't endeavor-"

"I thought you hated kids." you snapped before he said another word unknown in your dictionary, "Why are you taking them for a walk?"

"Because I was asked to." he said simply. If anything was said after that I didn't catch it because one of the creatures started walking towards me. Oh lord! Don't let it hurt me! I held stiff like the scared rabbit I was until I felt the small hand brush against my head.

"Good doggy." I head the child just whisper.

"Careful, he bites." you grinned before you were shoved into a bush.

"He's good Mona. It's Kiba you should look out for." Mona nodded as I heard you shouting names at Shino from the iced shrub.

"...Bastard!"

"Kiba!" Hinata cried, "Really!" she then squatted down and whispered something to the kids, probably something about how 'not to follow certain examples'. But my concern about their behavior lessened as the little hands kept stroking my ears.

"What's his name?"

"Child-Killer!" there was a low whistle and soon you were choking out snowball chunks.

"Akamaru." Shino corrected as he wiped his gloved hands clean. A few more children joined Mona in petting me and soon after the walk finally began.

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked one of the kids that sat on top of me. The kid looked at her, then looked down shyly.

"Remind you of someone, Hinata?" you smirked as you packed the snowball as hard as you could, occasionally glancing at Shino...

"It's not going to happen Kiba." I heard him frown.

"We'll see, Shino. We'll see..." you narrowed your eyes before pocketing the ball.

We visited one of the many playgrounds. You shook the swing's metal chains loose of the ice and motioned to the kids of it's availability. Either they were too shy, nervous or scared of you they stayed clinging to Hinata and Shino. You scoffed and took one of the swings yourself.

"It's a bit cold for anyone to play here." Hinata tugged on her lavender Toque.

"It wouldn't be so cold if you moved around." you kicked harder into the sky.

"Insects aren't exactly warm-blooded." Shino reminded. You sighed as you kept swinging back and forth. Not wanting you to be left out, I walked over and placed my head on the neighboring swing.

"Sorry my man," your hand just grazing my head as you sped by, "Your too big to go on these anymore. Fun memories though, right?" I pushed the swing with my nose and caught it with my mouth on the swing back. Memories they were. The first time I went on a swing it was by myself, you had placed me on one of the baby swings and pushed it hard so I went screaming into the sky. I didn't fall out, but it still wasn't a pleasant memory. After mom had trashed you on the sidewalk she placed you with me on the normal swing and pushed gently. Sniffing, you held me close and stared at the ground.

"This is boring. I want to go higher."

"That's not what you said the first time you went on these." she said in a low growl, "First experiences need to be positive if you want Akamaru to join you in your games."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't say it to me, say it to Akamaru." you squished me to your face,

"I'm sorry."

Now there was a pleasant memory... I was about to catch the swing again but now something was sitting on it. I closed my mouth in time for it to bump my nose.

"I want Akamaru to push me." the child stated, clinging to the chain. Having no quarrel, I just went ahead and nudged the kid again.

"I want Akamaru to push me too." Mona tugged on Shino's coat.

"Me too!" another kid said above the normal Aburame voice tone. And soon enough, all the swings were claimed. You even gave up yours to a child dressed in a grayish green. We made a game trying to see who could push the most kids. Dodging the flying swings, a laughing Hinata and a stoic Shino, I even got carried away and chased some of the grounded kids. It was fun making them squeal and licking their faces to make the little beetles swarm over their faces. Not something you see often in the Aburame clan. I guess it's something that gets weeded out. Of course when one of us gets pumped up, the other one joins soon after. And you've been dieing to get Shino back...

While we were running around you were rolling a huge snowball, Shino was busy calming down the children I riled up. "We are going straight home after this, are you heeding Hiro?" Shino said to the nearest kid who did not look at all to be listening.

"Oh my goodness!" Hinata gasped, as she watched you heave the gigantic snowball over your head. Shino only had time to look up.

"Eat this, bug-boy!" you shouted as you dropped it. A small crowd ringed around Shino, you more into the back, waiting for Shino to commit to revenge. I pushed myself into the front and helped Hinata shove the snow off of Shino. I stopped nosing when I sensed him coming to, and the growing anger behind layers of cloth. He pushed himself off the ground slowly and wiped the snow from his goggles. Turning to you, you jumped and held your hands up, "Sorry man! I wasn't expecting you not to catch me in time!" You closed your eyes waiting for a punch in the stomach, a slap in the face, something that Shino would normally do, but he didn't. He only walked by you and called to the others,

"It's time to go home."

You were completely downcast the rest of the walk home. I too felt bad that a simple joke didn't run so well but it was hard to pine when there was these little well mannered kids that treated me as a living being. Those who were not sleeping on me were petting me, patting me, that one little girl placed a little kiss on my chest.

"Can Akamaru stay over?"

"That is something you will have to ask Kiba." Shino said very carefully, you caught the tone and swallowed the words you wanted to say.

"Maybe some other time. Akamaru and I have things that must be done when we get home." Hinata patted one of the kids that started to sniffle and I caught it too. We came inside and you and Hinata helped strip the kids of their first few layers. I had curled myself in a corner were I would take the least amount of room. Mona now in home clothes stretched herself on top of me a almost immediately went to sleep. Dang it, now I know why you like kids!

Shino came back into the room dressed with a thick turtleneck and sat on the family couch rubbing his hands. As Hinata helped the last child up the stairs to their room you jumped alongside him.

"I am sorry Shino." you leaned over to see his face, "I'm still not used to having a friend that is completely intolerant to snow."

"I-it's alright. It's done and over with."

"No it's not- hey your shivering!"

"I said it's alrigh-"

"Who's shivering?" Hinata placed the indigo scarf in her hand on a chair she passed by.

"Shino!" you then grabbed his hands rubbing them, "I'm so sorry man!"

"I'll get some tea!" Hinata ran into the next room.

"This is really unnecessary Kiba..." I sensed the anger burn to embarrassment.

"No, it is." you growled, rubbing faster. Hinata soon came in with several cups.

"You like your's with one sugar, right Shino?" before he could say anything, she too took a hand and rubbed it, not as aggressively as yours though and he took his hand back from her in one swing and grabbed his cup.

"I'll just take it as it is."

"Geeze, your turning into your dad except it's not coffee." you grinned before blowing more air on his right hand. As soon as Shino took a sip and placed the cup down Hinata quickly reclaimed the other and began rubbing it again. And that's were you guys stayed before I drifted off, as much as Shino protested you and Hinata would hear nothing of it.

You love playing in the snow but for me the best part of the snow day is the aftermath. Coming into a warm house with your chilled body, eating hot food and then spending the remaining hours snuggled in blankets and pillows with your best buds and family members beside you where the only noise is the shifting of cloth, the crackling of the nearby flame, the sigh of sleep. Maybe that's the Aburame's problem with the cold. After all, what makes a good memory is not what starts it, it's what ends it. Watching Shino slowly ease from the tense state he had placed himself in, I faded out. Simple hand holding, hugs and the like alien...

All he needed was some cuddling.

* * *

Seriously, the English and the Japanese... What, somethings wrong? Quick, get the tea! That's my mum's solution anyways... I'm more like Chouji, where's the nearest steakhouse? Depending on where you are from, Hinata's hat is either called: Tuque, Torque, Touque, beanie, ski cap, knit hat, knit cap, sock cap, watch cap, cap cap cap etc. A lot of names for one stupid hat.

Mona (Moan-a) is actually an RP character, she belongs to my bud STWW.


	18. Wandering To A Stop

**Part 18: Wandering To A Stop**

Ever since people heard that an Inuzuka and an Aburame where in a team together, flea jokes jumped from everywhere. And I had to admit I was scared too, seeing how different you were from him. If anything that came out of your mouth brushed him wrongly he could have you or me in an instant. But thankfully, as we found out, the Aburames did not work in the parasite field (the beetles and the like worked just as well). We did find out in the Forest of Death that he could call out to close relatives if he did desire. Ugh, if you didn't think normal leeches were bad enough, here in Konoha we have those that can fly! Of course now I can hold myself against hundreds of them, but if I could pick my battles I'd rather not even touch one even if it were sleeping- creepy squishy bodies... Do they even sleep?

All the same, I've made fun of you, mocked you, all what I could to humor myself so I wouldn't go insane from some of the crazy actions you (and sometimes I) barely escape alive with. You weren't as daring as Naruto when it came to pranks, but I wasn't living with him. As time went by the material I was given was more into the subjects of relationships. Your lucked sucked. And to my frustration it seemed to have bled on to me as well. You know what they say, the pets are like their owners...

"It's not going to work out Akamaru!"

"What? Why not?"

"You-you snore!"

"What kind of an excuse is that?" I shouted to her fading image in the dark, "Bitch!" Technically I'm not cussing her out because I'm using the word in the appropriate term. But I can say this: unlike you, I can pick up a girl.

"You want me to pierce my WHAT?"

"So we can match! Well, sort of. I don't have such a nice-"

"That's it!" I tried hard not to squeal, "I'M OUTTA HERE!"

I just can't keep one.

I'm ashamed to admit it, but just like so many humans when we are rejected often we agree to get in relationships that years later we would look back and say, "I wish I could tell myself I was drunk!" I've worked myself around the breeding classes from your Chinese Crested to your Standard Poodle to even the Great Dane.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I want you to get out of my face."

I think I've dated more bitches than Sasuke had fan-girls, but I could never really say for sure. I used to go running off to go kill something right afterwards but as experience and maturity began growing I just went straight home to get some real love.

"Ah man Akamaru, got dumped again?" I would lie down where you sat on the porch and be stroked as you told me what a wonderful person I am. Something I never got from another female...

"Good afternoon!" you and I both looked up to see Hinata walking towards us, she stopped as she reached the steps and her hands began to raise up into their old habit of constant locking and unlocking, "What's the matter?"

"Akamaru is having an off day." you shrugged.

"Oh..." her pale forehead wrinkled as she sat on the other side of me, "What happened?" she asked as she began to scratch behind my ears.

"Well, as there are humans who are complete asses, the same applies to dogs." Hinata looked amused at the statement before her eyes caught my own.

"I'm sorry, I hope things get better."

"Don't worry Hinata," you waved a hand, "they always do."

When I think about it, this is probably the main reason why every time I look at Hinata her face is laced with fluffy clouds. She was the first female outside of our family that has ever treated me so kindly. Even on those few times we've made her cross or the many times she has gotten scared she was always polite and did her best. She also had that frustrating impediment of never quite making it. Thanks to her constant training she's greatly improved from where she once stood. But she's never managed to grab her own spotlight like all the others have. She's never pulled an amazing comeback and she's never been the best at anything. But she's never complained about it, she's never once made a big deal about her flaws and how unfair life is. She just gets back up, announces her retirement for today and with a nod says she'll be back to try again.

That's why we and Shino have such a strong desire to protect her. Sneaking her favorite candies under her pillows, adding a new seashell to the collection on her windowsill, buying her little fish and even giving her photos of Naruto that you stalked hard for. It's small and simple stuff (not counting the stalking), but a piece of straw can really tip the scale, especially if you know how to light it.

It was none of our business, but in Hinata's case if _we_ didn't do anything, more than likely it was never going to get anywhere. She just about- or completely passes out depending how close she gets in contact with him, and he's as dim as a broken bulb in a trashcan when it comes to anything about her. Example A is the time Naruto came back to Konoha after three years. She had a planed speech and everything; I heard it twice, you three times and Shino possibly seven. Who knows how many times she repeated it to herself. The sudden return ended up being too much for her and she lost consciousness. Your dense, but if someone had a crush on you and reacted the same way Hinata does, you wouldn't be second guessing. Naruto has power and skills, but absolutely no ninja senses. So you and Shino made a plan. I was in but my ideas weren't because all I had to share was how much I thought this plan was stupid.

"Nobody asked you to join us." you glared. Shino stayed passive. Wanting to have the last word, I snorted before curling up into a ball. I guess you were glad that I shut up so didn't press the matter further. "If we wrote a note to Blondy saying 'I have something I need to tell you' from Hinata, he'll never leave her alone till she lets it lose."

"It's true that he might pursue her, but the chance of her being able to say anything more than a hello is questionable."

"Augh!" your right hand slapped your face, "How do we tell Numb-brains about his five year crush without telling him?" Shino shrugged, which helped a lot. I don't know why but I began reminiscing about another female named Chin. She was small, white, and looked like the end of a broom. I would of never of gone out with her unless I didn't hear her confessing to one of her friends... I suddenly stood up which made you jump.

"Was he sitting on an ant hill?"

"No stupid," you so kindly corrected Shino, "Akamaru says he's got an idea."

The idea almost worked, which is more than what I can say for your's and Shino's other plans. There was only one enormous flaw. It would have been a lot smaller of an issue if we thought about it, but for some reason it completely vanished from our minds till Hinata began wigging out. The plan was for you to make sure Naruto stayed in one spot while Shino was on a walk with Hinata trying to persuade her to tell Naruto her feelings. He would then over hear it, of course we have no idea what he would do then. Your's and Shino's hopes are for him to be Hinata's perfect man. My guilty hopes were for Naruto to only be a good friend of Hinata. Then as she gains more courage she will take constant walks on the beach. One day, she will see this handsome white haired man with a not so big nose who will be able to tell her his true feelings, saying exactly what she's always wanted to hear and she will not shy away and-

Whoa! Ahem, got way off subject there.

The major flaw that we and even Shino forgot about wasn't actually Naruto like what we first planed, it was probably because we focused so much on him we forgot that Hinata is a Hyuuga. It does sound more stupid when I say it straight like that, but we really were not thinking about her incredible blood-trait. Her and Shino were walking along side a fence talking about the 'forbidden subject' and on the other side at the very end was you making sure Naruto stayed in the immediate area. You were so careful to make Naruto as quite as possible too, which is almost an impossible feat on it's own I'm sure. If I understood correctly it was about ten meter radius when she felt his presents, eight is when all conversation stopped with Shino, and somewhere between that and the last few she just collapsed in Shino's arms and Naruto turned the corner.

"Hey, I didn't know you two were going out!"

"I wasn't aware either." Shino said rather darkly, Naruto didn't seem to process the deeper meaning of his words.

"What's going on?" you followed after him.

"Just interrupting love making." he placed his hands behind his head.

"Just... WHAT?" you gave a look that was similar to the day you got the stomach flu.

"Hey! Good luck you two!" Naruto gave the 'nice guy' pose, seemingly unaware of Hinata's unconsciousness. After that he made his way up onto the nearest rooftop and went who knows where. When he was completely out of sight you turned to Shino,

"Please tell me he was joking."

"He was joking." Shino looked a little offended that you would even think of him doing such a thing.

It was some time after that I thought I needed a break from dating. Or at least trying to. It's one of those things that can really plague your mind if you just leave the door open available for anyone who has the capabilities of walking through a door by themselves. Ino liked dating but she had standards. She's told you 'the list' many times in the flower shop due to the large hinting of you trying to get somewhere with someone.

"Rule thirty two: he/she must always be well groomed..."

"Auuuugh..."

"Because if they can't care for themselves, how do you expect them to care for you?"

"No mooore..."

"Rule thirty three: you can't go wrong with jewelery." you stopped whining then.

"Yes you can." Ino rose an eyebrow behind the long parchment she was holding.

"Oh? Give me an example."

"Shino." Ino bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out with laughter.

"I was referring to women..." she began rolling the paper up, "but you never know, they have necklaces made out of metallic insects. They are pretty but very creepy."

"If we are going to talk about women then I could counter with a few." you smirked back still hugging the wooden chair you sat on, "I've thought about getting one of those as a gag gift for Shino once, but then I thought, I didn't feel like getting punched in the face that day."

"I've seen him angry, but I've never seen him act on it." she squeezed the scroll into one of the cupboards, "He must be really comfortable around you."

"I don't think that's the case," you waved it off, "I think it's because he has no idea how to react to me so he does the only thing that I can instantly understand."

"If that were the case," Ino handed you another vase to be polished, "he would be punching Lee on a constant basis."

"Are you kidding?" you sighed as you picked up a torn old cloth, "punching in Lee language means passion make-out time."

It's odd how you can get so caught up in yourself that you can miss signals from those that you live with everyday. You can't help yourself, it's your body and you have to make sure that you manage to make it live to the next day. Enjoying that day is a bonus. But you get an odd feeling all the same, like you are losing something and it wasn't even your fault. You've told me your opinion on every bitch I've dated; or at least the ones you knew about. I didn't always agree with what I was hearing during the time, but I knew you were looking out for me, like always. But one day you grabbed both of my cheeks in your rough hands and looked me square in the face.

"Akamaru, you know if I ever do find somebody, you will always be my first and forever best friend. You opinion comes first on such matters. I want your honest opinion and I trust you to tell me if who I have you think is no good."

Well of course, I didn't doubt you! But the sudden question confused me making concern rise to my face instead. Like you already found someone...

And you haven't told me yet.


	19. To Be My Hero

Thanks again Linnorria for correcting my horrible spelling!

* * *

**Part 19: To Be My Hero**

Where a lot of families break up in nasty disarray, our mom and dad left on affable terms agreeing that they were best off being two good friends. Good friends that occasionally hook back up together but thankfully never accidentally remarrying again because divorce was inevitable. Every time dad came to visit you used to go crazy with excitement. Would he bring presents? What new adventures has he gone through? What games will he teach you next? My first experience was going to be his fifth visit for you, and you would not stop talking. Hana wasn't so excited, "It's obvious you two aren't meant to be!" she used to shout from behind her bedroom door, "Try dating someone else for once mom!" Mom would then shout back that this wasn't a date, which she was right forty percent of the time.

Inuzukas aren't into makeup. I realize this sounds odd because we are big into tattoos, but the feminine like to say if they can't bag their guy being their true selves then they aren't worth it. But occasionally some would dabble in little things like gloss and glitter. Wait, did I day little? Glitter doesn't count. That damn stuff gets everywhere. Even if there was one person who owned glitter in this entire village it would somehow make it's way to everyone and the foreigners that visit who then take it to their villages... If you think I am exaggerating then it sounds like you need to visit preschool again. If it can find it's way into Shino's bush of a hair under all of those clothes it can find it's way onto Gaara's nose. And it probably has, glitter is the same size as a grain of sand.

Before I managed to see dad for the first time, I met his hounds. Not to say they scared the shit out of me from first appearance, I just wished that someone warned me first. Your dad specialized in Tamashii-jistu, one of the many jistus that border-lined forbidden depending on how the user chose to manipulate it. Surely you must've known the emotional state I was in when three creatures with fur, charmed cloth, tattoos and trinkets stretching over thin skeletal frames smelling like fertilizer and walking around as if they still had muscles and organs did to my mental state. When they weren't moving they looked like they were made by an inexperienced taxidermist who's first job was to try to put five animals who were in a horrible accident and had a great many pieces missing into three. The only thing covering their skulls was some fabric and beads. Their heads were hallow, no flesh to stop you from looking into their eye sockets to see no brains. You had to listen carefully every time they spoke because their voices were like a breeze. They had to use their chakura as replacement lungs to manipulate the air from their empty ribcages. Nightmares about these guys plagued me for weeks, which makes me feel bad now because they were so kind.

You didn't help, not that you could have being the age that you were. But every time you said, "I want to be just like dad when I grow up!" threw me into visions of you turning me into a zombie thirsting for brains because peanut butter and barbecue wouldn't be able to sustain me anymore. But what do I know? I've never eaten brains. I just might end up liking them. Ha! I say this as I shudder at the thought. Who am I kidding? I did envy you. Your blood father was so much more interesting than mine. While mine talked about 'the good old days' yours talked about possibilities and the future. Compare "Don't do that you're going to break a bone" to "You broke your arm? Well next time we will have to try harder won't we?" It's a big difference. When mom or Hana educated us it wasn't always guarantied that we weren't going to get bored out of our minds. With dad it was a make sure you don't blink.

"Kiba," he once pointed over to some rich woman holding her dog like it was a sack of cash, "can you tell me what breed that is?"

"I know it's non-sporting." you mumbled as if you weren't sure.

"It's a Bichon Frisé." he then squadded down to our level to whisper into our ears, "This is how I remember it: Frisé like it's fur, frizzy; and Bichon like your mom, bitch."

Facts or fiction, he made sure there was a joke thrown in; just like you.

We didn't see him often because he was a popular call for high priced tracking missions. High priced not as in really important and vital, like saving villager's lives, but more of one of the popular call-ins for people who have a lot of money and want a flashy ninja to preform their selfish desires. Missions that are called B class when they should be called C and D class missions but aren't because of rich fool's politics. Every time it was brought up Hana would start hollering about how dishonorable it was to the clan preforming such missions, that dad knew and could do better. Mom would let her vent off for a while before telling her to shut it, but I could tell mom was disappointed too. For dad's sake you just shrugged it off and said that it was nice to have good food on the table, and that really touched him, it was an odd feeling seeing such a joker grow so quite after such simple comment. It was then I realized he was disgusted with himself.

One of the last times we saw him was after we were assigned to our fated team and done some of our first missions. You talked as fast as you could to make sure dad was up to date on your life and he made sure to make a few jabs at the bug kid that used to make you so angry.

"...and my other teammate is a girl. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She hardly talks and when she does, she stutters."

"A Hyuuga huh?" he rubbed his five o-clock shadow, "How very ironic for such a egotistic clan."

"Egotistic? She's very nice and even was willing to share her lunch with me!"

"I didn't say she was, I'm just saying where she comes from isn't a very nice place." he stood up from the log we were sitting on and looked up at the forest's canopy, "Is she from the branch?"

"No, she's from the main house."

"You're kidding!" one of the hounds walked up to you and nudged you with it's nonexistent nose.

"No I'm- why would I?" without thinking you started scratching it's bald skull. No nerves to feel I have no idea how it was enjoying it.

"Listen to me Kiba," his voice deepened, "I want you to keep your head level, be a good friend to her."

"I was going to anyways..." you stopped as he walked towards you.

"No Kiba," he placed a hand on your shoulder, "Hyuugas have a nasty history to fuel their deadpan actions. They are not only a force not to be reckoned with, but are very hard to get along with."

"So why is she neither?"

"I don't know... but I want you to be the match that lights the gasoline. Make sure she keeps her kindness. Her clan doesn't know it, but they need a face change."

"I don't know how to do that."

"It can be hard..." he nodded, "is she hot?"

"What?" you squeaked, "Dad!" he started laughing which brought your blush down a little.

"You know how I am, and there is nothing I love more than to break the stereotypical. And make sure you get good and friendly with the Aburame."

"What? No!" you whined, "Not only is he boring, he's a jerk!"

"He's an Aburame, he doesn't mean to sound thick. When you get the chance to visit his house you'll get a better picture "

"Fine, but only because you said so." he smiled which made you return one.

"Have I caught up with everything now?"

"Hardly!" you jumped up, "I haven't told you about the missions!" He replaced you on the stump as you (over) acted scenes from our missions. You don't do them anymore now and I miss them dearly. As much as your impressions sucked rocks, that wasn't the point. The point was to make sure everyone was laughing till the very end.

"I'm tired of all these crap missions dad. I want to _do_ something. I want to prove I can do more." dad gave a thin smile,

"I wouldn't worry. If you keep being as impressive as you say you are I'm sure your sensei will be more than willing to show you off."

"Like you?" he shook his head,

"No, better than me." you started to smile but noticed dad wasn't following. "When people look at dogs they subconsciously think loyal, like a slave. That's not true. We aren't sheep, we don't follow people just because they tell us to, we follow because they proved something. Every single one of us goes to our own drumbeat, don't let someone else force you to go anywhere. Don't follow me."

"W-who are you following?" the atmosphere felt too thick to speak louder than a whisper.

"Snobs, bastards... but don't you worry, my contract with them is almost done. Then I will be able a real ninja again." he patted another one of his hounds, "And then Akamaru will have a good parental example of what my boys can do."

"You aren't a real ninja?"

"Legally I am, but I don't feel like it." he then embraced you in a hug, which you returned, "Don't you worry, once this contract is burned I'm going to be the father all the other boys will envy."

"But dad, you're already awesome-"

"No. All you've seen is a divorced man who gets paid more than his work is worth." he said each word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth, "Your older sister is right, she's seen what I can do and I want you to see me as I really am. And maybe when that time comes, mom will want me back for good."

"And we will be whole again?"

"As whole as a bruised orange." he smiled.

A bruised orange, an odd way to sum up our family. I would've summed it up as a broken bone that has been constantly been taped and glued back together. Hana was a harsh older sister, but she was passionate like that. She says things that sound cold and cruel, but it's a lot like Shino in just being very blunt. I was too young to get it then, but now I can see how frustrating it would be to love someone who won't go forward, not because they can't, but because they chose to. I'm guessing dad stopped going forward because he thought there was no need, everything he needed was right there, an easy access. But now everyone is starting to disappear beyond the horizon to where he can't see us.

He's told us stories of his contracted missions and adventures and we always got a laugh out of them. All the missions that involved him risking his life, saving a family, killing the target; we never heard. At least, not from him. Mom told all the action packed stories, and it hurt because we couldn't imagine him doing those things. At his worst he was a political protestation. Imagining him breaking an enemy's head open to retrieve a secret code was disturbing. Imagining his three goofy hounds having the jaw power and the desire to rip limbs put a lump in my throat.

If he was capable enough to match some of Konoha's finest on their off days what made him stop? Did something scare him? Tempt him? Whatever it was, he decided that it wouldn't get him in the end. I only wish he decided earlier. We are a village of ninja, as I keep saying over and over as if you are forgetting. The Three Sannin are not only highly respected because of their massive power, but because they have lived more days than most ever dream. We were pulling weeds in someone's yard when the 'mission' was put on hold.

"Kiba! Kiba!" Hana shouted as loud as she dared almost running into Hinata, "Daddy is in the hospital!" she then looked up to Kurenai who immediately let us go without further explanation. We ran what felt like a very short distance even though we cut it in half before mom came up and held the brakes.

"Mom, what are you doing? I told you I could get Ki-"

"He's dead." you opened your mouth to say something but was interrupted by Hana.

"But they said-"

"He's _dead_."

"But they said-!"

"Hana, it doesn't matter what the fuck they said!" she snapped, "He's dead now!" it was very quite, and for awhile no one made a move. I think it was because no one could register the information completely, but what could you do? It's not like there is a restart button to push or a magical way to bring someone back from the dead. This was reality, not some wonderful fantasy where everything goes the way you want it. There are other people living here trying to accomplish some goal regardless of how it will affect someone else's future.

"Can, can I still see him?" we all cringed when you opened your mouth, but mom held her ground.

"No."

"W-why not?"

"They said that whatever killed him could spread."

"When can I see him?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know! Mom-"

"I don't need this from you two today!" tears began to leak down her face, "For all I know we will never get to see his body!" she immediately broke down after that. We quickly squeezed in for a tight family hug with me smudged in the middle were I was everyone's tissue. I tried my hardest to clean everyone's face with my tongue but after awhile I realized the tears weren't going to go away for a long time.

"Mom, how did he die?" Hana mumbled rubbing her head with her hand.

"There was a uproar at the manor, reinforcements are just starting to arrive..."

"A little fucking late-" mom grabbed a lock of your hair and yanked causing you to howl.

"Ow! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she returned your hair and pulled you in close,

"It's alright, but please don't push the subject further today." she kissed you on top of the forehead, "Kiba?"

"Y-yes mom?"

"You shouldn't leave your teammates waiting." you nodded before calling me to your side. We walked the whole way back while you tried to regain your composure. Because of my young mind and inexperience I kept trying to say things when silents was the better companion. It was too soon after the blow for you to comprehend that I was even there, suffering just like you.

I have no idea how much work was managed without us when we returned and to be honest, I really didn't care. I was in that mental state screaming at the top of my head that I was ready for the next thing, go ahead, try to kill another of my loved ones, I'm ready to fight. I have no idea if there is a heaven or hell, if there is such a thing as demons and angels. But that day I was so wishing there was something physical for me to grab and rip apart, something to scream at to return what I claimed was mine...

I felt myself being carefully lifted up and squeezed.

"Kiba..." Hinata started, but you bit in.

"Don't." you growled, "Just fucking don't-" you felt your arm squeezed by Shino.

"I understand your pain, but you need to be mindful of your words."

"I-I just..." you fumbled, "What makes me mad is that he never saw himself as someone who accomplished something!" you pushed yourself away from Shino and everyone else, "He always told me he was no good. '_Stop praising me Kiba, I don't deserve this_.' Never mind that he came to visit me every chance he got! Never mind that most of his money went to Hana's veterinary studies! Never mind that he loved us as a_ family_-!" you gasped as you felt Shino's arms wrap around you and for a moment you fought with him. It was short lived as you finally relaxed and placed your head over his shoulder. Hinata walked over and placed you on my head before she hugged you from the back.

"We're still here with you Kiba." she said into her jacket.

"I'm sure your father didn't realize what his words meant to you." Shino said before another silent moment fell on us and for awhile all I heard was the exhaling and inhaling of an ending day. To which another day will follow and end again after that and so on. Why is that? Why are things so capable of going on with one less person? No matter who it is, how important or loved another day will come no matter who dies. I shifted on your head as you stood up straight and returned Shino's hug.

"Damn what he said," you sighed, "he will always be my hero."

* * *

Obviously Kiba had a father to start his life. I tried to figure out who he was with what little clues Kishimoto left behind in the Inuzuka family and what his life might of done to make Kiba, Hana and Tsume who they are today.


	20. It was nice knowing you

**Part 20: Take One For The Team**

If you work long and hard enough the impossible starts looking a little more plausible. When you are young watching the adults do their normal daily routines was amazing and wondrous. You wanted to join in, no matter what it was; from actual work to daily chores. But as you got older the 'magic' you might say, dissipated. You didn't want to willingly help with the dishes anymore, you would try to 'skillfully' sneak away anytime mom would call out your name telling you that clothes don't wash themselves. As irresponsible as it was, those were fun times for me. We would pretend that we were lizards creatures in a rain forest stalking some large monstrous prey. Mom retaliated, by not doing anything and at last we thought we won...

"Mom, none of my clothes are in the dryer."

"That's weird, the dirty hamper seems to be clean from any of your handouts." she said behind a newspaper, sounding more than just a little sarcastic.

"Are there any clean clothes?"

"I don't know," she said between sips of whatever was in her mug, "maybe they are hiding under your piles of dirty laundry."

"Moooom..." you began to whine, but mom made no move to hint that maybe she cared and after several minutes of causing useless noise you stomped off into our bedroom. After staring at the infested room for awhile I then watched you preform the next cliché, grabbing more than the needed amount for the tub and then dumping a third of what was left of the detergent on top of the clothes. Forcing the top down on the bulge, you studied the buttons and dials.

"Well, it's full so I guess I do 'full load'?" you turned to me as if I knew in my puppy ignorance the magical solution. If I had the ability to see the future, I wouldn't of shrugged and let you turn the washer on and watch the water and soap pour onto the floor and mix into the more familiar white suds you see on those commercials. Except unlike those commercials, we were actually having fun. Skidding and jumping around in bubbly walls of white, it was like winter had come early in a form of non-melting snow. But it didn't take long for the loud banging and screams for mom to figure out that something was out of order. As soon as she opened the laundry room door the party was over.

"My God Kiba! What are you doing?"

"Washing clothes." you stated as if mom had alzheimers. Amusement beginning to grow on her face, she walked over and flicked off the foam hat you have been molding on top of your head.

"Really, I should have seen this coming."

"It's your fault, for not telling me..." you wanted to say it louder than it came out, but you were too nervous that such words would get you into further trouble.

"Please Kiba," she knelt down and wrapped a worn grey-green towel around you, "you could've asked for help."

Those same words echoed a lot around you. I don't know if it was because it was a matter of pride, or you trying to prove something to somebody, asking people for help was not your thing. It wasn't that you were afraid of looking helpless; it was more that it would not cross your mind. When you would plan out strategies you were sure to ask anyone for a helpful comment. But when you broke your arm on a mission to track and stop a mist spy no one knew about your peril until the mission was finished and we were halfway back to Konoha. Shino asked you to catch his bag as we were scaling down a cliff and you reluctantly declined.

"You have a free arm Kiba." his eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the grassy edge down to the rest of us clinging onto the jagged rocks that stuck out from the wall.

"Not really," you grinned meekly.

"I saw you being tender with it earlier, did you pull a muscle?" called Hinata from further below.

"Nah," you sighed as if you were caught with your hand in the cookie jar, "I kinda broke it."

"What?"

"When did this happen?" Shino ordered as he carefully hopped down to meet you. Hinata reversed her gears and was soon sitting on the same rust colored rock.

"When the mist nin summoned that ridiculously large newt," you bit your lip as Hinata pulled gently on your right arm so her Byakugan could get a better look, "never thought that something with no teeth could have such a nasty bite."

"T-that long ago?" Hinata's eyes began to gloss over with sadness as she pulled out the gauze, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I forgot," you said blushing from embarrassment.

Seriously? If we ever need a teammate to mysteriously die during a mission, we know who to count on. I mumbled behind Shino.

"Hey, you can go to hell." You barred your teeth at me.

Like I'm going to take advice from a guy who forgets to tell his partners that his arm is broken! I shouted back, you could've at least of told me! But before an actual fight could start between us Shino placed his right hand on your left shoulder and his left hand on my head.

"Not only is this hardly the time or place," he stood firm, "this is an inappropriate subject to dispute about... because we're teammates." He would reply.

"Because we're teammates." You repeated in a mummer as Hinata finished tying the splint. I mumbled it too, but I was unsure if Shino would get the message as I backed into the wall.

"It's going to rain soon."

It's strange how I managed to tell so many stories that involve Shino and yet somehow never joke, or mention his annoying habit to either bring up teamwork or somehow take a subject and relate it to how insects live their life. Did Shino ever stop to think that maybe the insects wanted to keep their life private?

But then again, it's not like he has anyone else to talk about things he enjoys. We are the only people who don't immediately turn or cringe when he begins a long winded speech about some six legged creature. The calmest in the entire team- even calmer than Kurenai-sensei, gets excited watching a bee gather pollen. And we are willing to sit down and listen to him explain why it's such a wonderful thing.

When things would start getting askew like what happened that day with the mist spy, he brings up that trademarked word, 'teammates'. In academy he kept to himself. However I believe unlike us, he might not of wanted it that way. The way he used to throw that word at us was like it was the only excuse he could think of to keep us here. Saying the word 'friend' was to precious and dangerous a word to toss lightly. Understandable considering the life we live, but the impression he gave us was as if he thought that was the closest thing he was going to get to a friend outside of his family.

Thankfully, you not only pulled those thoughts out of his head, you threw it as hard as you could to the ground to make sure that the impact would shatter any other new ideas that would lead to thinking otherwise...

It was too bad that I was too mad at you during that time to help you.

"_You think you can get away with killing my partner?"_

"Shino! Duck!" being the slowest of the group, Shino did not have time to heed Hinata's shout and was nicked on the side of the head by a long metal chain that came from the top of the cliff and fell backwards down to the rocks below.

"Shino!" Hinata ran for the end of the rock for a dive after him but the linked metal smelling strong of freely moving chakura and whipped it's direction around and wrapped it's cold steel around her soft, warm legs and yanked her screaming into the wet, grey sky.

"Dammit!" grabbing smoke bombs, you began running up the cliff but not before turning to me for a brief second, "Help Shino!"

Some say that living in a ninja village is saying goodbye to childhood. Learning to kill things five times your size in over twenty different ways before you even reach ten. Though you will not become a poison specialists; you were given all of the basic teachings to know not just when we may be facing such odds, but possibly turn it in our favor. There were no warning labels on the toys you've bought; any child who has died from choking was the parent's fault for not caring for their child properly. No teacher has given a student extra credit when they were lagging or when they preformed a difficult task extremely well. If you couldn't make a friend you had to fend for yourself on the playground.

Innocence is strictly opinion, in my opinion. The thought of being unable to defend yourself sounds ridiculous to me. The desire to live, as selfish as it sounds, is as innocent as wanting to spend your allowance on that special someone. Sure, the extra food I decided to eat could've gone into someone else's much more starving mouth, but isn't it the owner of that mouth's fault for not taking the initiative and not stealing that said food for themselves? But this may be my lack of childhood speaking, the magic swept right off my four feet, quite like what the rain did to the ground beneath me that day.

"Akamaru!"

Don't worry about me! I shouted as I watched you quickly vanish from my sight.

Childhood is where they say dreams are born. Honestly, one doesn't even have to live in a ninja village to have those same dreams die. You are my dearest friend, a brother, a joker, and occasionally, my guide. There is no way for me to pay you back for all of the memories and the experience that I now have, the least I can do- no matter how impossible, is to keep your dreams alive,

"AKAMARU!"

...because magic only exist because we think it so.


	21. Going Through the Motions

**Part 21: Going Through the Motions**

You once told me that if you ever found somebody, that my opinion came first. We are forever best friends. We rely on each other, or so we say. But even in the closest of relationships, there are things that are held from the other. A natural occurrence that everyone is still not used to. Because some things, if found out, might break that bond we worked so hard on keeping. So we hold back.

Mine was Hinata.

Yours...

"Hey! It's not here!" We heard Hana whine from in the kitchen.

"What's not where?" you groaned from the couch after being snapped from dozing off from apparently a lousy book.

"_My_ mug! The one with the blue crane in the yellow field- the one I got on my sixth birthday! It's gone!" another cupboard was slammed.

"Oh." Since we were in the living room, she didn't see your eyes widen and your lips fumble out curse words as you jumped off the couch. "Come Akamaru," you hissed to me as you made for the door. "Maybe it's on some random shelf like you normally leave it!" you shouted to her before quietly closing the door and climbing on top of me, "Run Akamaru!" you pointed to the left "Run like a starving Bunyip!" Getting the vague idea that you had done something extremely wrong, I charged. After causing near collisions, possible heart attacks and mild damage to public and private property I saw where exactly your directions lead me panting to-

Shino's house?

"Stay right there, I'll be quick." you waved your hand at me before walking up the steps and knocking on the door. It seemed as soon as that door opened and you disappeared inside you came right back out with that exact mug in hand. What were you doing with Hana's mug? We Inuzukas do misplace things but to leave a possession like that at someone else's house...

"Sorry for the run in and out Shino. See you later, alright?"

I don't even remember you taking that thing there! I'm pretty sure if I saw you take Hana's mug that I would've warned you of things to come if she found out! That's her mug. Not even mom touches it!

"Good bye Kiba, I wish you would be irresponsible someplace else."

People have said that whenever there was you, there was I. That we never went one place without the other. Which is ridiculous. It's like saying Aburames are fully clothed twenty-four seven. They aren't going to take a bath while wearing a shirt and pants and that goes for Kiba and I needing breaks from each other. Wearing your favorite shirt everyday makes it thread bare.

But not only did you go someplace without me, you went without telling me. Did you forget? Did it slip your mind? To leave an item like a cup at someone else's home means you visit the house so often that it's like your second home...

"Hurry Akamaru! Before Hana suspects further!"

Running back home I thought maybe I was reading too much into it. You've pulled off scarier things without telling anybody. It could be one of those hiccups on the road of life.

Everything leads somewhere. Simple choices no matter how small do effect your future. Choosing that cup of tea instead of coffee might have prevented you from becoming addicted to caffeine. The antioxidants then help you fight a bug you might have caught. Either causing the mission to be canceled or make that simple C mission a long miserable one. Though this choice was hardly small, the day I finally managed to find a technique that bent the rules of the Servant's Clone...

"Freaking awesome Akamaru!"

...was also the day I felt great shame.

"Now pose!"

Blushing fiercely, I extended one human arm in front of me and another on my hip. Feeling the urge to sneeze, I blew as hard as I could to remove the white dust that was smothering my face.

"Now say something cute!" He slapped his hands together, "Like, 'yatta!' or something!"

_Going... to... kill self..._ I thought disgustedly.

"Warfa?"

"Hm, looks like we need to work there next, but..." he began to walk around me, _analyzing_ my face. "even with those marks gone and the longer locks, you still look too much like Kiba..." Like he should talk! His 'sexy female form' is practically some babe's body with his face cut and pasted there! But maybe I shouldn't say anything... not only did he invent this technique himself, he was willing to teach me. I don't know if he decided to train me because he cared, but I knew he was certainly thinking up a prank or two that I will end up getting involved in.

"N_iii_ce ass!"

_Urge to slap... rising!_ Just as I began to curl my lip, I felt his worn fingers pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Push that back a bit," he then released it with a push and took a step back. "and shrink the chin. Keep the slanted eyes though, those are nice." Making my human hands go through the motions and hearing another puff of smoke rise around me, I heard the confirmed hum.

"Yes yes! Much better! Man Akamaru, I never thought..."

Why am I doing this? You are asking. What the Hell Akamaru? Why? First of all, the sexy-no-jistu is just another version of the transformation technique. A technique that for some strange reason requires less chakura and less concentration to do (probably due to the nakedness). Making it a technique that even a dog can grasp.

Okay, so maybe Hinata wasn't my only secret. But like you should talk! Hana's mug wasn't the only thing you've left at Shino's house without my knowing. You've left weapons, scrolls, your _hayate_, sandals and three socks. I don't know how you misplace an odd number of socks in someone else's house but you pulled it off, you damn ninja.

Though anger wasn't going through my head during that time I mastered the for-shame technique. What was going though my head was that for the first time, I wasn't you.

"...but maybe I'm wrong! Furry is a term used for humans, not the other way around!"

After I leave with my young teacher's praise, I will twist and manipulate the technique further and maybe make it my own! The thought of walking into a no pets allowed store was making me giddy. Calming myself down, I told myself training comes first. I don't know how long it will take to get there but now I know there is a finish line to go to. Then I will be my own human, there would be no confusion between you and me and there will be no mixed communication in team eight. Shino will be able to hear in his language when I want him to back off and Hinata can- wait, did Naruto call me a furry?


	22. Hint Hint

**Part 22: Hint Hint**

When I realized you where starting to subconsciously hang out with him more than me, I was frazzled. We weren't together twenty-four seven but we hung out with each other more than with any other. Somewhere along the way I stepped aside and before I knew it, someone was claiming my territory. It was subtle at first, on our off days you let me sleep in while you went to go goof off somewhere. It started stealthily, but when it became aware of itself it began to kick from all sides. The days you told me to stay home, or go hang out with mom. Didn't you didn't feel my jealousy?

What happened to my big brother?

Everyone has that moment, the one where everyone knows it but you. You ask a question that everyone else mentally thinks is your stupidest question yet. And then you become aware of it because of the facial expressions that were being projected at you. No one can believe what you just said, and soon enough neither can you.

"Um, uh... Shino?"

The shifting of legs and feet that caused walking stopped. I who was in front of the team turned to see you not right behind me but the Aburame himself. Hinata due to 'family business' was not with us that day. Family business for Inuzuka hardly entailed people coming out with cuts and bruises like what it did for Hinata. Slightly shaken, she would give us her best smile and say with a stutter how great a ninja her cousin was. Thanks to Naruto, Neji isn't the petrified wood screaming about fate, now he's varnished warped wood who only shouts when Lee runs into unsuspecting traffic. But what he did during the Chuunin Exams were still uncharted waters for us. Even Shino who says_ 'it's impolite to ask about people's private lives'_ finds himself being the interrogator of the group to find out how exactly fine Hinata was.

"Do you have a sore throat Kiba? Speak up." said monotone man. No, he isn't coming to rescue you.

"Well before we go our separate ways for the day..." you held your finger out calling for us to wait a minute as you ran down the grassy hill to the lake. Knee deep in the water, my jaw dropped as you pulled a small potted tree from under the dock. Darting back up the hill, you stopped mere feet from Shino. Holding the sopping wet black pot with glee you held it out to him. "I just, I just uh... wanted to give you this... Sorry for the mess, it's a rain forest tree and I didn't know where else to keep it." I looked at the dripping plant and then I looked at Shino. '_Please,'_ I thought, _'let this not be the reason we spent all that time in Ino's flower shop!'_

Shino took the pot from you and studied the dripping two feet figure. I don't know what made Shino wear even more clothes, but it was hard to see if he was really liking the gift or not. You on the other hand, were extremely easy to read. Your eyes kept drifting down to your shifting feet. You knew you were being coy, as you would try to keep your head up to wait for Shino's response, which took several good minutes.

"It's an Omphalea Oppositifolia..." he said carefully, as if he was going to scare it.

"Um, yea..." your right hand began scratching the back of your head, "I remember you saying that the Sunset Moth had only four plants it could host on," you bit your lower lip, "and it's always easier to get the pet than to get it's necessaries to make sure it has a comfortable living... s-so-"

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you very much." it was obvious that this situation was uncomfortable for two stereotypical males; the quiet gentleman and the rowdy sportsman. But then you had to blow the moment. I don't know if it was too quiet or if you had been standing in the same place too long...

"Wannatryadate?"

"What?"

You gulped, "Would you... would you consider going on a date with me?" Shino's response this time was a glare. Most people would stay absolutely speechless, afraid to say another stupid comment, but you had to keep talking. "I mean, that came out wrong! Can we... uh, damn it... Man, I feel like an idiot..." Another awkward pause held between you two, but this time it only held for half a minute.

"Go with the feeling." Shino growled and with one hand he pushed you down the hill. When I saw that you survived your second trip down the Hill of Ill Omens I attacked Shino. Naturally. If someone was going to be the object of your desire, they should be worth it. You asked for my opinion, so Hell I'm giving it. I grinned when I heard him squawk as he and that stupid plant hit the dirt road. For a genius of the Aburame clan, he really should of seen that coming. My nostrils flared smelling his shock and the excitement within me bristled my hair.

When most people snap, it's at a critical part of their life. They're about to die, a dear friend or family member was going to go to a better place, they have a terrifying demon sealed in their stomach, they have Insomnia, they had too much to drink, something vaguely important. But not me. It wasn't even my business. Thinking back, I just wish I could think up a good excuse other than my selfish desires.

"Akamaru no! Off!" I had him perfectly pinned down with a paw on each shoulder, my nice teeth reflecting on those stupid black goggles when I felt your fingers wrap around my fur and yank me off. No Kiba! What are you doing?

"What are you doing?" You shouted back as you walked over to that bastard to give him a hand.

Shino! He-

"Dammit Akamaru! He always does that!" as _he_ reached for your hand I was surprised to feel my lip curl. Was I really that mad? That jealous?

Of all people Kiba! I howled as you lifted him up. But you said nothing back to me. You picked up the plant and squished the loose dirt back down to hold it in place. Passing it back to Shino, no- bug freak I thought. That's what you used to call him remember? The guy you could hardly stand working with every mission? The guy you could care less about! Did we spend all that time in the flower shop to give _bug freak_ a damn tree?

"Sorry..." you grinned to him, as if everything was okay! "I'll try hitting on you some other time." Shino stood there, being a bastard. He probably still couldn't register all what happened. Getting hit on by one of his two closets friends (I counted myself off the friend list after your confession, and I think the feeling was mutual after that) and being attacked by a giant white dog. But then you laughed, as if you planned the entire thing. Thwacking his shoulder with your right hand, you called me to your side as you began walking away; not towards home. Walking past Shino this time, I got a better look at his flushing face though the now open jacket. His mouth was still a straight line, eyebrows level, but even I was feeling the uncertainty, the shyness through my burning anger.

"Akamaru, hurry up!" Looking forward, I saw the great distance you had somehow placed between us. Turning the walk into a gate, we both left Shino behind with a tree. Having a hard time concentrating, as all I could think of at that time was how stupid I was for not seeing this and how stupid you were for not thinking this was stupid I did not see where we were till I head a familiar soothing voice,

"So how did it go?" Ino opened the door, "Did he like it?"

Did everyone know but me? I fought hard not to whine out loud.

"Like it?" You said in mock shock, "That bastard pushed me down the hill!"

"The hill?" Ino looked a little lost as we walked into her shop and you sat down behind the register. "Nooo..." her eyes widened, "Not _the_ hill?"

"The one and the same," you flicked a nearby yellow Lilly.

"Why of all places did you choose that one?"

Why choose at all? I thought miserably as I placed my head on my paws.

"Please," you stuck your tongue out, "I've been trying to do this for awhile, do you realize how hard it is to ask out a guy who has trouble excepting a simple hug from Hinata?" Ino placed her thumb and forefinger under her chin as she joined you behind the counter.

"It's hard for me to say since I have no trouble asking out the men I like," she patted you on the back, "of course the men I like seem to differ greatly from yours."

"I'm pretty sure you've asked out cold silent types."

"I _did_..." she sighed, and I was reminded of a certain duck butt haired character, "But I've learned that looks don't matter to a real relationship."

"Then Shino would be up your alley, his bod is a complete mystery."

"Kiba!" she placed her hands up to her face to quieten the squeak "You always amaze me! If I were ever rejected like that, it would take me several days- a week maybe for me to steam off!"

"We've been friends for how long?" You leaned back in the chair, "I knew I was going to eventually blow it and I knew he was going to act like that. But the most important thing," you pointed to her, "Is that I also know I have a second chance."

"We still don't know if he's anything more than asexual," her hands moved to the more normal position on her hips.

"That's whats going to make this even more interesting." you laughed, but I had enough and covered my eyes with my paws. Maybe it was all an extremely weird dream, someone slipped me mushrooms.

"What's the matter Akamaru?" I jumped when I felt Ino's presence. Looking up I saw her kneel down and began stroking my head. I let my head lay on her lap and sighed. At least she seemed to care about me. Just as I began to feel a little better you had to open your mouth one last time-

"Oh don't mind him, he's just bummed that it wasn't some hot bitch."

I. Hate. You.

* * *

Well, I guess this was better than the Buffy the Vampire Slayer references in the last chapter. Anyways, this is the part in the story where I lose all of my homophobic (or haters of the Shino and Kiba pairing) readers in denial (sensitive ones would've gotten it by chapter 5, and lets give a big duh to chapter 11 (everyone sing the foreshadowing song!)). Good bye my prejudice friends and thanks for reading!

And to those who are wondering why the genre is still friendship/humor instead of romance/humor, this story's main characters are Akamaru and Kiba, and their relationship is hardly romantic. But Fanfiction dot net doesn't have an Akamaru section so I had to go to the third most important character in this story, Shino. Isn't that really silly? Akamaru has had more screen time (and lines) than Tenten, the Fouth Hokage, Anko, Tsume, Hana, Shibi, Rin, Obito... the list keeps going. _Pakkun_ even has his own section but Akamaru doesn't. SOMEONE IS PLAYING FAVORITES.


	23. The Closet Has Nothing to do With This

Now I would like it if everyone were to bow their head in silence for the readers who refuse to read the new chapters of Coming Master... Ha! Nah man, do what you want! I just want to thank the people who are either too kind, have too much time, and/or tolerant/accepting to give this story the time of day. Let us face it my dear readers, more than likely those people have left because most (about eighty-five percent) shounen-ai (and it's pornographic cousin yaoi which will not appear in this film) is a stupid genre due to the fact it is MUSH and the characters are boneless PANSIES with the main plot of trying to figure out, "he loves me, he loves me not..." who only get together** not **because they work well chemistry-wise, but because they are 'hot'. Oh wait, that's most Heterosexual stuff too!

I am here (well, I was here to type this) to reassure those who have decided to stay, that even though I'm not a great writer, I don't write wussy characters. Sure there is a male who likes another male, but those males aren't Naruto and Sasuke. Yes, I just totally burned Kishimoto (and probably a great deal of his fan base). WHAT NOW?

* * *

**Part 23: The Closet Has Nothing to do With This**

Maybe I should've seen this coming. Considering how many times you run into trouble on _purpose_ , I realized that your new hobby, if anything, was another twisted challenge. I knew you weren't one of those people who could relax with a nice normal girl, but did it have to be him? I mean, seeing that your luck is absolutely shody trying to catch anyone else who was normal under the sun, don't you think you should at least succeed with one of those people and slowly climb your way up?

Or down?

Even as you would continue on talking as if nothing unusual had happened on that tree exchanging day, Hinata could tell between the silence of a content Shino or a troubled Shino as the case may be. If she did anything about it, it was behind the scenes for me. Kurenai-sensei however, made you very aware of what she thought. Four missions after that day, she pulled you aside and told the others to go home.

"Is something the matter, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Unfortunately, yes." she said as she waited for our teammates to leave her eyesight. Being the great illusionist as she was, there was quite a pause while we waited for her to speak again. "Kiba?" she finally gave you eye contact.

"Yes, sensei?" you perked up.

"I don't know how far you two are," she put her hands on her hips, "but you and Shino need to stop courting each other." we just stood there, but while I felt anger grow inside you I was trying not to laugh. Yay! Sensei is on my side!

"What? Why?" you whined, "I haven't even gotten to the 'courting' yet!"

"Because you are ruining ninja conduct, that's why."

"How am I?"

"Being that you had one of the lowest scores in academy, I'll let your ignorance slide on this one." she pointed her finger at you, "Relationships can and will distract a ninja from their mission. It will mess with their decisions on the battlefield or in the torture chambers. That is why married couples, father and son, mother and daughter, boyfriends and girlfriends alike cannot share a mission." Kurenai closed her eyes and sighed, "It gives the enemy too good of an advantage."

"Isn't friendship a relationship?" Kurenai-sensei blinked,

"Well..."

"Sensei, you made sure to make us all get along." you rose your hands in a shrug, "I can't begin to count all the times you knocked me and Shino over the heads for not getting along."

"Friendships are different-"

"In what way? I'd gladly give my life for Hinata as much as my sister or you or anyone else I cared about!" you started to shout, "How are they any different? Isn't the whole dating thing a thing to see if your friend is more than 'just that'?"

"Kiba..."

"It's too late sensei!" you smirked and gave a wink, I rolled my eyes, "I know you like to play hard to get with Asuma-sensei, and I'd like to think that's how Shino is playing." I sighed, Kurenai started to giggle. And with our history I knew you were the winner when she starts to humor up. Just my luck...

"Fine," she shook her head as if she still wasn't ready to accept it, "but will you promise me you will back off of Shino when he's uncomfortable?"

"But he's uncomfortable all the time! If I don't do this constantly, he will never get used to- Ow!" you flinched as Kurenai grabbed a clump of your hair and yanked it. "Ow! Hey!"

"You are such a brat," she had a closed-lipped smile, "If you do it too much, you won't give him time to adjust. Just please Kiba, not during one of our missions, okay? I'm not so old that I forgot what being a teenager was like!"

"Yes 'mam!" you pulled her hand off of your head, "But honestly sensei, you are still quite hot."

"Oh, go home Kiba!"

I wonder what Asuma or the rest of Team Ten would think if they heard that you hit on Kurenai-sensei.

I remember when Ino had mentioned how impossible it would have been if Shino was asexual, but to anyone who knew an asexual (or was one) could tell you that even though they thought sex was disgusting, it didn't stop them from wanting companionship. The question was if he was asexual, did he want companionship from you. The loud, bisexual obnoxious one. My guess was no, but that's all it was, an assumption. I needed proof.

The sadder thing was that I got my idea from Naruto. Again.

I didn't tell him the details of the experiment that I was doing, and don't you dare ask why I asked him for advice! I mean, yea he sucked even worse than us at academy, but Shikamaru has an IQ of over two-hundred! The thing is... this kid is like the wise man's son of advice. He doesn't use much of what he speaks, but what he gives to others is very mind opening. It can be frustrating sometimes because what can come out of his mouth sounds so obvious, and yet no one had realized it till then.

Anyways, one day Hinata wanted to treat us out. She just can not stop being wonderful, can she? After getting a pinky-promise from you that you were not going to cause trouble, she took us to one of those 'high class' restaurants. It was so high, that in order for me to go in, I had to use the Servant's Clone.

"Wait you two," Shino said before you and Hinata walked into though the doorway, "We still have a problem."

"What's that?" you sounded unsure, like whatever was coming out of his mouth next was going to be wrong.

"Akamaru looks exactly like you." he pointed out, "They know you are an Inuzuka, they will put two and two together and-"

"I get it, I get it..." you groaned, scratching the back of your head, "damn..."

"I'm so sorry," Hinata bit her bottom lip, "I'm-" I quickly threw up my/your arms to grab everyone's attention. 'Wait!' I mouthed, and carefully made the hand signs, with another poof, I was still you but with another set of clothes (that you owned of course).

"Woooow Akamaru!" Hinata's eyes lit up and I blushed.

"Very good." said Shino. I waited for your approval but you said nothing. You gave a smirk and then you were in the restaurant. It was then I realized I had never shown this to you. Well, there were other things I didn't share but if I didn't share it with you I didn't share it with anybody. It was just our thing, and I broke it right there. That was another reason to why I felt I needed to get proof right then and there, it could help pull the rift we were starting to form back together. I can give you what you need! You don't know how it is! I can help!

Kiba...

I'm surprised the world doesn't end every time another male teen enters the world.

Though I and Shino were a given, you were also quiet and that made the dinner awkward. The waiters were very kind to Hinata, but it seemed like they had trouble talking to us, including Shino. It was that feeling you get when you know you were only allowed because you just happened to know someone- you know, like Hinata.

"G-guys, you are doing it again..." Hinata placed her chopsticks down.

"Doing what?" you spoke up before Shino could get noise to come out of his mouth.

"You two are fighting and a-aren't even trying to solve it." she looked down and started to fidget with her napkin, "You two are v-very stubborn..." Shino reached across the table and placed a hand on one of Hinata's.

"I assure you Hinata, it's not a fight."

"T-then," I sighed, I wish I could calm her down like Shino did, "what is going on...?" The table was quite again, but not in the dread sense that it was before. It was like one of those moments that you read in manga; even though there was a dark cloud that hung over the situation, you couldn't help but snicker at because it was stupid. "Shino, Kiba..." Hinata started to frown, and because she hardly does get mad, the muscles on her face didn't really tighten so it only made her cuter, "what is going on?" Shino's hand retreated and set itself back on his lap,

"It's... it's truly nothing Hinata, really-"

"Nothing?" you started to raise your voice, but lowered it to a hissing whisper due to the environment we where set in, "Is that all I am to you, nothing?"

"Giving me a tree does not qualify you to start a ritual to begin a romantic relationship with." Shino kept his voice level, as to not raise suspicion.

"You know how long and hard I searched for that damn thing?" you were almost breathing in his face...

"That is your fault, I am not responsible for how you spend your time." Shino turned his head so you were now breathing in his ear.

"You..." your left eye twitched, "you..." but before you could finish that sentence, the tension was broken off with a laugh. I've been laughing, but again I can't make a sound while I'm doing the Servant's Clone. Hinata had finally joined in. She had covered her mouth with the napkin, but it couldn't silence her for long.

"I... I can't believe... It's so cute!"

"Please excuse my correction Hinata, but no." said Shino, "It's far from. It's ridiculous." you rolled your eyes and scowled.

As we walked out of the restaurant, I knew this had to be solved here and now. Well, not right outside the restaurant, but as we walked away into one of the many alleyways that were the blueprints of the maze of Konoha; I knew it had to be done now. I couldn't have you chasing something if there wasn't going to be a reward at the end! This is for you Kiba!

Sexy no jistu!

Air began to compact and swirl around me after I made the hand symbols. I heard shock and surprise from both you and Hinata. As I felt the effects of the colder climate reach my bare human skin, I posed, but I posed as you, Kiba. In all your naked glory.

"OH MY GOD...!"

* * *

The words spoken by Shino in this chapter were inspired by my RP partner, STWW.


	24. He Just Stood There

**Part 24: He Just Stood There**

He does! He just stands there. He just stands there everywhere. That's his response and he feels he can apply it to anything so that's what he does! I think it's his _polite_ way of saying he thinks what you just did or said was stupid. He started doing it a lot more after you proclaimed your 'love' to him. Sorry, that almost sounded like you did a Lee. Which you didn't, because every time Lee asks Sakura out Sakura would- wait, you did pull a Lee! YOU LOSER.

And here I am helping you... sorta.

Yes, posing naked in your form doesn't sound like help, but- wait, no- I don't have a good excuse. I was trying hard not to blush, but I was never one for a poker face. Even though I was hardly laughing then, looking back I can easily laugh at the state of your confused face. Hinata, not so much. She had screamed and closed her eyes, but being a Hyuuga, I don't think that really helped any.

"Akamaru...?" you said carefully, as if I was going to attack you next!

I still nodded, confirming probably your worst nightmare.

"Uh, oh... okay..." you managed to get out of your mouth while Hinata shifted her body behind you as a shield. You suddenly found yourself shifting forward when Hinata placed her hands on your back and pushed you.

"K-Kiba, p-p-please, it was fun-n-ny but n-no more..."

While you were trying to figure out how to explain this, I turned to Shino, the main reason for this madness in the first place. It was there I dropped my jaw. Shino was... Shino was blushing? He was starting to hide his face, but that didn't stop me from smelling the blood on his face. Wait, he's not asexual?

HE'S NOT ASEXUAL?

Oh shit!

I frantically went to cover my/your parts before I realized I could just transform back, in which a few seconds later I found myself on all fours looking back up with a meek grin on my face.

"I-is it g-gone?" she still had her face hidden behind your back.

"Yes, Akamaru's back." you rose an eyebrow to me, Shino just stood there.

"That was... Akamaru?" Hinata peeked over your shoulder.

"The very essence of animal cruelty." Shino bit out as he walked over to us.

"Dude, I had nothing to do with this..."

"I'm sorry?" Shino said darkly, "I thought I distinctly heard bullshit." He then proceeded to punch you in the stomach, and when you fell to the ground, he started kicking the shit out of you.

"Oh- oh my God! Stop that Shino!"

But that shouldn't matter anymore!

"S-Shino! Stop!"

It just means he likes you!

* * *

...

**Omake: What the Hell, Akamaru**

I love surprises, but would it kill you to give me a warning?

I mean, damn! It's funny when you watch someone mess with someone else's romantic life in the movies, but this... Wait, does that mean my life is a romantic comedy? I sure hope so, I'd like to think all of my hard work is eventually going to pay off. I wonder how well my story would do at the box office...

Shino decides to be an ass about the tree. Well then fine, lets see him get another tree out of me! I am capable of solving my own problems, you know. But Hinata, the sweet angel she is, takes us out to this really nice restaurant and you reward her with my naked self. Do you know what this means Akamaru? It means when she finally bags Naruto she's going to compare stuff. Not cool man, not cool.

...I hope I win.

* * *

Hey, three surprises! One, I update at a reasonable time. Two, I actually put the resolve right after the incident instead of having it come up chapters later. And three, Kiba finally gets a word in! ABOUT FREAKING TIME, DF.

Meanwhile, Linnorria is owning all of you (Thank you again for helping me keep this story in shape!).


	25. Bite Your Face

**Part 25: Bite Your Face**

"AKAMARU!"

Hearing you scream out my name as I descended into the uncertain darkness, I almost wanted to close my eyes from the rush of the air and the speed I was descending, falling faster than any raindrop- but I had to focus on the next platform my feet landed on. I had no desire to break any of my limbs. My short, padded toes gripping what they could, I jumped from one slippery rock to another and made my way down. I could smell Shino, despite the water trying it's best to hide it, I could tell he was bleeding. His fall apparently wasn't as graceful as mine-

I gasped as my felt my left foot snap when the slope took a sudden turn to flatter ground. I fell limply with my leg's nerves' screaming, and for a moment I waited as the shock washed over me as well as the rain. Why the hell did it have to rain?

Pushing myself up, I shuddered. Okay, my ankle was broken, but it wasn't that bad! There are worse things I could've busted. Right now I need to focus on finding Shino and make sure he is alright. I felt faint, but I pushed it back. This was no time to be useless. Not till I find him, help you and save Hinata.

I've got my work cut out for me.

Shoving my nose in the rocky mud, I sucked in all the smells I could. Squirrels, deer, chipmunks, fox, crows... I limped to another spot and tried again. Mostly the same. There was a forest fire a few weeks ago, apparently the ninja who started it wasn't watching the weather forecast. I sniffed harder. Naruto was here. Well, that about sums up the reason for the fire. Not getting anywhere with the dirt I was currently standing on, I hobbled to another spot. And another, and another.

I didn't get a chance to stay too muddled, mind you. Somewhere along the way I felt my left ear being pinched. I shook my head to get rid of it, but the biting continued. I limped to the left so I could sit down and scratch the blasted thing off, but as I did so the pain on my ear stopped.

It moved to my muzzle.

I'm willing to ignore the constant throbbing of my ankle, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with more pain. Hell, who is? Unless you are a masochist, of course. I limped over to the cliff to rub my face in the rock, hoping to crush the thing, but it moved again to my already offended ear. It was then, in the pouring rain, I realized that this wasn't insect weather. I moved left and the bitter turned back to my muzzle. Thankfully, not being a Sight Hound, I didn't have Hyperopia and I saw clearly that my offender was one of Shino's chakura bugs. I hobbled forward, and the insect moved to my nose.

It didn't take long for me to come to the conclusion that this tiny organism was trying to direct me. Yes. Basically, I got my directions on Shino's whereabouts based on the location an insect was positioned on my face. I know how stupid that sounds, thank you and shut up.

I was directed into the dark gray green forest and eventually to a large western pine where Shino sat, tying his bleeding right leg with gauze.

I decided to name the bug Lassie.

Whining to announce my presence, he looked over and gave a nod, like what he normally gives off as morning greetings. I don't get where you find that attractive Kiba.

Limping over, I sat to his left while he pulled his pant leg down over the splinted leg. He then shifted over to me and grabbed my paining leg. A gasp escaped me before I could stop myself. With his free but not any less shaky hand, Shino rubbed my soaked head and ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to grab your attention." Knowing he wasn't a fan of doggy kisses (Are you paying attention Kiba?) I gave a small one on his arm to tell him that I accepted the apology. He then turned his attention to my wrist, giving it the same treatment he did with his leg. A splint and what was left of the gauze.

"On occasion," he said around the third wrap,"you are a good dog."

What? I was about to get annoyed when then I realized that not all of Shino's blood I was smelling was from his leg. Some of it was coming from the back of his head. I shifted, trying to see if he had a concussion of some sort, but his sunglasses blocked me from seeing any sign.

Hey Shino, they are called SUN glasses, not EVERYTHING glasses.

His hands were still shaking. I've heard panic can come to those with concussions, so I moved closer to him and placed my head on his right shoulder. _'Everything will be alright.' _I took in a deep breath, the injury behind the head doesn't smell so bad, like a small cut. _'Everything will be alright.'_ The shaking eventually subsides, and I take in a sigh of relief. But it too was cut short as his weight started leaning more on me. _'What?' _Pushing back, he fell back against the tree. Shino? I whined, licking his face to try to wake him up but he didn't respond. Shit, I finally grasped it, he's passed out.

I can't leave him here, but what about you and Hinata? Are you alright? Or are you worse off than Shino is? The fainting spell was still lingering on my mind as well, but I can still fight it. There are things that need doing and decisions to be made! This was suppose to be a simple mission. Kurenai sensei trusted us to do this one by ourselves. We were only ordered to take information from a scout, they never said anything about him having friends or bodyguards...

"_You think you can get away with killing __my__ partner?"_

His death was his fault! He could've just given us the scroll but he didn't! His death was his own doing!

"_You think you can get away with killing __my__ partner?"_

His partner, eh? I carefully lay myself over Shino to shield him from the rain and to retain some heat. Was he a good working companion? A friend? Something else? Shaking my head to lighten the load of water, I tell myself to get over it. We did our mission, and that's that.

I can't focus. I'm really tired, but this isn't the time to pass out! I rub myself against Shino, this isn't good, I'm probably making him more wet.

"_On occasion, you are a good dog."_

_'Well, I'm hardly a good one right now,' _I thought as my mind drifted from here, to somewhere else. Before I knew it, I was passed out on Shino's lap, in the middle of nowhere, away from you.

Bad dog.

* * *

I want a pair of everythingglasses. I wonder what the world would look like through them.


	26. Me me me me me me me me me me me me me!

HOLLY CRAP! Fanfiction dot net has given Akamaru his own section now! Who's the dog? (You are!) Who's your bitch? (Kiba!) In celebration, you get a bunch of omakes that are not from Akamaru's POV. You know, because I love irony.

* * *

**Part 26: All About Me**

People used to ask me all the time; what is the breed of your dog? Is he foreign? Exotic? Can I pet him? Is his hair natural? And when I was little, I used to joke that you were a Beagle with color deprivation and a squinting problem. Despite enjoying confusing the populous, I decided to look into your background when you kept growing. And growing, and growing...

People aren't going to buy off the Beagle thing anymore man. So here I am going through your files. It'll look stupid if an Inuzuka doesn't know what his breed of dog is. So I looked into it, your father's and your mother's side of the deal and fingered through the papers carefully...

Let's be honest here, Akamaru. Who knows what the hell you are.

**Akamaru, Come Here... Please!**

Th-there you are a-again, s-strapped to Kiba's side. Sometimes, I wonder what goes through your mind. B-before I met Kiba, I never really thought much of animals. I thought they were interesting and p-pretty, but I didn't know a-any more than what I've learned in academy. From how my f-f-father talks of them, I, I didn't think anything more than instinct.

But I see how Kiba talks to, to you, and how you reply back. M-making him laugh with jokes that I c-can't understand. A-after all of these years, I've learned some of your quirks. Like, like you can raise your e-eyebrow, some d-d-dogs d-don't, can't do that-

I wonder Akamaru, are there dogs that s-stutter? I, I don't sound too stupid d-d-do I?

What d-does a dog think about?

**Fake Ice**

I did think more of the Inuzukas than most people realize. I just did not think much of Kiba for a long while, but not for the reason you are concluding to. In academy, we are told how important it was to vanquish emotion, how we are not to work with people we had strong bonds with. I would give a brief look in your direction, watching you get stroked by Kiba with constant complements pouring from his mouth about how great you are.

It was a complete contradiction than Iruka sensei was teaching in front. I did not know what to do with myself. Aburame too felt emotions, but since we never felt the need to express them many people think we are just following the code. A code that is absolute bullocks.

Emotion is was strives us as living organisms to do what we choose. All of our great Hokages, built this place on such grounds. If there was no emotion in play, we wouldn't be here.

I wonder what it is like to be constantly held by something warm.

**That Boy**

Oh gosh, th-there he is! I wonder what he's d-doing out here at, at this hour. W-well, it's not like he has any p-parents to-to tell him when to go home. As, as I watch my idol, I w-wonder, what his parents were like. I like t-to think he was better off without them, b-because I can't bare to think, think that he lost s-something else of great value.

I-it's always like that, when he finds something, he loses it. B-but he always continues to smile.

When, when I lost my mommy, I lost my c-courage. She was my only s-standing rock in the world. If, if I w-was confused, she would not make me f-feel stupid. When I was scared, she would not make me f-feel like I was a f-f-fool. W-why is this stopping me? It, it never stops him.

I-I could walk up right now, and say something...

**Akamaru Needs a Leash**

Yes, the tree was nice, but not 'that' nice. You don't seem to realize what a relationship is Kiba. If Shikamaru gave Ino flowers, would she go out with him? No because one, he isn't responsible. He probably would pay someone else to send the flowers which he stole from his mother's garden. And second, her family owns a flower shop. How thoughtless. Perhaps jewelry would've been a better choice.

However, if Shikamaru were a hard working ninja, and was kind and respectful in every way, I know Ino would go for him in an instant. But he isn't, and she won't. Again this is just speculation after gathering data.

You know what this looks like Kiba? Lust. Lust is no basis to start a healthy relationship.

**You Know What?**

You know what Shino? What the hell do you think I'm doing? Have I EVER jumped you? Are you suggesting me to buy you jewelery? Wear ironed shirts? Have perfect manners? Well, guess what, there's no such thing as perfect! Who are you, Sakura? Naruto? Are you imagining some perfect bloke on a God dammed warhorse? You are going to have to downsize your dream, my man, if you want anybody to be with you in the future, because this is just bogus.

Can you settle for a dude riding a large dog?


	27. UGH, why is this story on hiatus?

**Part 27: Chain Link**

In an obscure way, we are all friends. Some of us only know each other enough to be qualified for friendly acquaintances, but somehow along the way, despite not knowing what Chouji's favorite color is or Ino's favorite band we know we can trust each other. We can stop by another one's house without warning and joke without anyone being too offended. We can barrow each other's things and not worry about never getting them back if we get into a fight. Things will clear up and parties will be held. People will sneak in and out of the Hyuuga compound and never be growled at when passing by our house. Some of us may find each other annoying but we can still find comfort in another's presence. We exist like this, because none of us are Sasuke.

We all know we love Konoha and will do anything to save it.

Naruto will never think this, and we won't blame him. Everyone has a event horizon. When it is crossed, you can no longer be forgiven. Naruto just seems to have a very peculiar one. The boundary lines keep changing depending on the situation. It's strange how someone with a past like his is so easily trustful to others. Actually, maybe it isn't easily trustful, just hopeful.

We all chucked in money to rent places at restaurants that hasn't kicked us out yet. We've been banned as an entire group to the 'all you can eat' places. As once the party started we would lose track of time and money, among other things. Chouji, you, Naruto, Lee and I would clean the kitchens of meat and various veges. Ino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten would clear some of the drinks. And sometimes there would be damage to property, courtesy of Lee.

It was Shino turn to pick the restaurant this time. The place had maroon walls and dim lighting. There were a great many windows, but most were covered by their bamboo blinds. There were framed paintings hung on the columns that separated the themed rooms. The red ocean room had paintings of oceans, the red forest room had paintings of forests, that kind of artistic shit.

We got the room in the far back left. We normally try to get places in restaurants like that because we would disturb the public less, but now it felt more like tradition. It was tradition that Sakura would sit on an open corner with the other girls not too far away, Naruto on the end, Lee in the middle, Hinata opposite of Naruto, Chouji closest to where the waiter/waitress would come in, Shikamaru close to Chouji but far from the females, Shino and Neji farthest from Lee, me hiding somewhere under the tables getting free stuff while getting petted by unshod feet.

I miss those times.

"...four dozen spring rolls, a Banh mi, Sekihan, three Katsudons, one Unadon, Gyoza, milk, a hot chocolate, two raspberry and three strawberry ice teas, three coffees... Did I get it? Is that all?" the waiter tried to sound confident, but we all knew he was crumbling inside.

"Well, that's all for now." Shikamaru waved him off. You and a few other's snickered. I licked my lips in an attempt to not drool on the floor. _Foooood..._

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ino grinned when the waiter left to go cry into the kitchens. "Not my type though," she stretched her arms over her head, "so I couldn't get him to go on a date with me in apology to what we're about to do to him."

"If anything piglet," Sakura tapped her fingers against the edge of the table, "That would be further punishment." And an argument irrupted from that side of the table. Always is, always does. It's how they say hello.

"Oh Ino, please! I'm sure she meant it as a joke!" said Lee, not getting it. You turned to the girl to your right, deciding to start a different conversation.

"Tenten?" you poked her arm.

"Yes?" she turned towards you, glad to be distracted.

"I wonder, if Neji was a lumberjack, would he be okay?" Tenten paused, trying to keep in stride with you to not laugh and act like it was a conversation elders would have.

"Probably not." she said finally, shrugging. Neji pretended not to hear the conversation by turning his head and trying to look interested in Sakura's and Ino's battle.

"I'm sure he would be great at it!" Lee grinned before giving a thumbs up to his comrade, not thinking his complement felt more like an insult to the upright Hyuuga. "I'd bet he'd cut trees like no other."

"Like no other indeed." Tenten rose an eyebrow as her mouth began to curve upward.

"Maybe if he donned some plaid he would look more XY than Z." you sipped some water.

"Ew, plaid?" Ino's concentration from Sakura was broken hearing the sound of fashion from farther down the table, "I think what he wears works just fine."

"If you like looking like an urban housewife!" you scoffed, "At least Hinata has the decency to not only have color, but to wear something different from the rest of the clan!" you waved over in her direction, almost hitting Lee as Hinata bowed her head so her hair would cover her face from the rest of the group. I took advantage to crawl over and place my head in her lap so she would have some distraction from the sudden attention.

"Speaking about the rest of the clan," she smirked as Neji closed his eyes. Probably had another headache coming, "What about you and Shino?" I wasn't sure if that was code for asking how the two of you two were doing now, but if it was, it passed over my head like everything else on the table.

"Hey, black works mighty fine on me! Besides, at least Shino can conceal weapons unlike a pair of bare legs!"

"Why does no body mention Lee's outfit?" Chouji mumbled.

"Because they got smart and gave up a battle that couldn't be won." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it confuses the enemy into a false sense of security!"

"Ino will hit on anything that breathes."

"What was that, forehead girl?"

"You heard me, piggy!"

"H-hush, hush, p-please! They are c-coming!" Hinata managed to blurt out as the waiter and his assistances came carrying the food. Chouji and I made our small cheers as plates clinked on the tabletop. Silence only held for a brief ten minutes before conversations began stirring up again. How have you been recently? Can I have some of that eel? What missions have you accomplished? I love what you did with your hair! Have you heard from so and so recently? Oh really? What was that? You won't believe what he said! You touch my ass one more time and you'll die!

"Excuse me sir, my friend would like thirds." Shikamaru held up a plate.

"Thirds? But this was his first dish."

"Yea, and he'd like two more of the same."

I slowly made my way around the table, getting treats from everyone. However it took a bit to nudge Neji to give me anything though.

"Kiba?"

"Yea, Neji?"

"Can you call your dog? He keeps nudging me." his eyes glanced down at me twice from where you sat. I pushed my nose against his leg again, wishing he'd just catch on.

"The _dog,_" you emphasized to show your dislike of his manners, "might like a snack." Neji looked as though he were fighting terminally to keep his food or look stupid. Shino cut to the chase, much to our surprise, and pulled some long noodles with Neji's chopsticks and dropped them on the floor.

"Please excuse my intrusion," Shino said in between my slurping of noodles.

"No offense taken," Neji said, not really sounding like he wasn't offended.

"If the noodles mean so much to you, I'll buy you seconds." you laughed.

Like it had become tradition to where we sat and what we ordered, there where things that were never brought up. Ever. It would be on our minds, and it would cause awkward pauses or complete silence for at least a half hour before you or Naruto would try bringing in a new subject.

Why Sasuke? Why isn't anybody letting him go? He showed us where he stood. Revenge meant more to him than everyone who has loved and cared for him here. He didn't want us, and he didn't mind hurting us. As much as it might pain Ino to admit, she hardly knew him. And for Gai-sensei's team they only met him during the Chunnin Exams. His image is so strong he can cause my loved ones to freeze in thought.

Why won't anyone say his name?

Break the ice and talk. Say what you really feel. Yes you loved him Sakura and you thought he was stupid Shikamaru. Don't be afraid of everyone's opinions Hinata and let it out! Yes all of us are going to disagree and fight. Some of us will cry, while others throw chairs. We will finally know where the other stands and we will _accept_ it!

Some of us might like each other less, some just a little bit more. Breaking ice causes it to thaw faster. We will melt and slide back together as one. Unlike ice, water is more flexible, can move more freely, and can enrich.

Someone say something, because I can't.

We need to do this. It has to be done!

We can tell each other how we feel, and everyone will care.

Because we aren't Sasuke.


End file.
